What Now?
by Babewriter
Summary: Steph thinks that every thing in her life is going great but that all changes in a heart beat. This is my first fanfic please let me know what you think! Oh and there is a cupcake warning and some graphic chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

Steph POV

For once in my life things are going great. I have not blown up a car in months, there are no crazy stalkers after me, and the best part is I have not rolled in garbage in a month! By now I bet you are wondering who I am, well my name is Stephanie Plum and I am the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Not too long ago I blacked mailed my weasel of a cousin Vinny into give me a job at his bond office as a bond enforcement agent BEA or bounty hunter. I more or less go out and chase after all the guys who decide to skip out on their court date. Now I bet you are asking your self what a nice girl like my self is doing with a job like this, that's easy, making money or trying to at least.

My job is the easy part of my life right now, I am starting to get better at it and for all the ups and downs, I like what I do. The harder part for me right now is my personal life. Well more like the men that are in my personal life. That's right I said men, more to the point two men.

First there is Ricardo Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger. Ranger is…well hell how do I describe Ranger? He is sexy, smart, strong, fast, did I say sexy? And he also is the best bounty hunter out there. Ranger taught me every thing that I know, which is not much I will admit. But he is always there whenever I am trouble, like blowing up cars, being kidnapped, and burning down funeral homes. As of right now Ranger is in the wind, and has been for the past six months. He could be anywhere doing anything.

The other is my on again off again currently on again boyfriends Joseph Morelli. Joe is a homicide cop that works for the TPD. He wants to marry me, live behind a white picket fence and have 2.5 children running around and playing with the big Bob the dog, but to do that I would've had to quit my job. That is where the big problem with Joe and I are, he wants me to quit my job and I don't want too. I am also not ready to get married…again.

But the thing is that I really want to give Joe and I a shot, that does not mean I am marrying him, but I am going to tell him that I will move in with him. A few weeks ago Joe asked me to move in with him and I told him that I was not sure if I wanted to do that or not. Well last night I decided that it was time for me to grow up and give us a really shot.

So I am now pulling into Joe's drive way to tell him the news. I get out of the new to me green CRV and make my way to the door. As I am sliding my key into the door I hear a banging sound. Well Joe did say he was going to be doing some work around the house this week. I opened the door and walk in to stop dead in my tracks, my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

I just walked in on Joe doing the nasty to my mortal enemy Joyce Barnhardt, and if that was not bad enough they were doing it on the dinning room table. I was only stunned a moment longer.

"What the fuck Joe?!?"

Joe whipped his head around with a shocked looked on his face, "Cupcake I…"

"Save it Joe I really don't even want to hear it, and to think I came here to tell you I would move in with you. You are worst then the Dick! I fucking hate you and I never want to see you again!" With that I ran out of the house and into my car.

I started to drive; I had tears running down my face as I turned towards my apartment. No I shook my head if I went there he would find me, so I drove past my apartment and right out of Trenton. I drove and I cried I don't know how but the next thing I knew I found myself pulling into a parking lot at Point Pleasant and parking the car. I sat there and looked out the windshield. My phone was ringing but I never answered it. The tears kept falling and I didn't know what to do. The only think I kept thinking was, What now?

So this is my first fan fic, what do you guys think so far? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the Review guys!!!_

_Please forgive me but I don't know much about NJ beside what I read in JE books. So if distances from place to place are off and how long it takes to get somewhere, I just making my best guess. Thanks!_

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

RPOV

My men and I had just landed at Newark airport; we had been in the wind for the past six months on what we were told was an easy mission. Why is it every time they tell us it is going to be easy we end up sitting in some god-forsaken jungle for months at a time? The mission had taken much longer then we had hoped, but we were almost home now.

As we walked into baggage claim Tank went to go get the SUV left for us, and Bobby and Lester went to get the few bags that we had. I called to check in and let Hal know that we were back.

"Report." I said when Hal picked up.

"Sir, welcome home all account are online and no problems with _them_ to report"

"I'm assuming that there some other kind of problem, what is it?"

"Sir, we are not fully sure, while monitoring Ms. Plum's GPS we notice that she was driving close to 90mph down the highway."

"Has she had any problems I should be aware of?"

"No sir, her life has been quite the past several months. We tired to get a hold of her on her cell but she is not picking up. I sent a team out ten minutes ago to her current location."

"Which is where?"

"Point Pleasant sir. She has been sitting in a parking lot for twenty minutes now."

"Call back the other team, we are closer." I got the address from Hal and snapped my phone close as I walked out of the airport. Tank had the SUV sitting at the curb with him in the passenger seat and Bobby and Lester sitting in back.

"Every thing okay boss?" Tank asked as I got in.

"Not sure, Steph is sitting in a parking lot at Point Pleasant."

"We going to check on her?" That was from Bobby.

I didn't answer him as I pulled into traffic they all knew the answer. When my Babe was involved I would do anything that I could do for her. I pulled out of the airport and got on 95 south.

Ten minutes along Tank asked, "Does she have someone after her again?"

"The control room said no. The only information they were able to give me was that Steph was driving 90 down the highway and is now parked at Point Pleasant."

"So we have no clue what we are getting into this time?" Lester asked.

"No."

We all let out a sigh with Steph you never knew what you could be getting into. Thirty minutes later I pulled into the parking lot and parked a few space behind her. I could see her sitting in the car she appeared to be alone. I sat a few moments longer just watching her, I could not see anything wrong.

"Wait here." I got out of the SUV and started heading over to her car.

SPOV

I have been sitting here for what feels like hours, but I know that it could not of been that long. I was able to stop crying, well almost, now the tears fell silently down my face and not as fast as before.

I sat trying to figure out what was wrong with me, twice now I have walked in on the men I loved fucking that whore Joyce Barnhardt both time on the dinning from table. Was I that blind that I could not see what was going on? Was I that hopeless that men would always cheat on me? Was Joyce out to ruin my life? Well that last one is easy, yes.

But what now? Where do I go from here I feel so betrayed and I don't know who to turn to. I knew one thing, I am really happy with the way my job has been going and I want it to keep it that way. A plan started to form in my head, I am done with the dating games for now, I am going to get trained and become even better at what I do. Now all had to figure out was how I was going to do that.

As I sat their thinking about my plan the tears had stopped all together. I was so lost in thoughts I never saw the person walking towards my car, until he knocked on my window.

I let out a small scream but then saw that it was Ranger, I rolled down my window, "Christ Ranger you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at him.

"Babe."

So what do you guys think? Still okay let me know, I promise I will try and make the chapters longer as I get better at this. Liz


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

_I let out a small scream but then saw that it was Ranger, I rolled down my window, "Christ Ranger you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at him._

"_Babe."_

SPOV

"When the hell did you get back?" Ranger raised his eyebrow in response, "Fine, don't tell me no surprise there." His face had a strange emotion fly across it to fast to tell what it really was, but if I didn't know any better I would say it was one of surprise.

"Babe we just got back today, we haven't even made it back to Trenton yet."

"Oh" Now I was the surprised one, Ranger never shared information with me.

"Is everything okay Babe?"

No but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him that. Just as I was about to tell Ranger something along the lines of just needing a day at the beach my cell phone started to ring again. I picked it up off the seat next to me and looked at who was calling, Morelli. Debating back and forth about answering I decided it was time to let off some steam.

"Ranger will you give me just a few minutes? I need to handle a private matter." He looked deep into my eyes, apparently whatever he was looking for he found because he nodded once and walked back to his SUV.

I flipped open my phone, "What?" I said in my best bitch voice.

"Cupcake please let me explain." I let Joe talk for a few moments; he was trying to tell me it was police business, how stupid did he think I was?

"You know Joe I really don't give a flying fuck as to what you have to say." I could not stay sitting for this, I grabbed my purse and hoped out of the car, "Do you think that I am fucking stupid. What matter could be so important to the department that they have you fucking Joyce on your dinning room table?" I was in a full-blown temper with hand waving and all.

"Steph if you would of just agreed to marry me none of this would be happening."

I was now walking on the beach, "Joe I can't believe that you are trying to blame this on me!!! You know what Joe save it you and are done I never want to talk to you again!"

"Come on Cupcake you don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do Joe." With that I threw my phone down into the sand and pulled my gun out of my bag and shot it. Hmm strange I feel a little better now.

RPOV

I walked back to the SUV confused about what was going on with my Babe. She was upset about something but I have no clue what. When her phone rang she looked pissed enough to comment murder. But I could not see the read out on her phone to see who it was. I looked into her eye and saw only anger, no fear, so I knew that who was on the phone was not a life threat.

I walked up the passenger window as Tank pushed in down, "Everything okay man?"

"Don't know yet, she got a call and asked me to give her a few minutes."

"She okay?" Lester asked.

"She looks it, but she looks mad enough to kill."

"Whoa I feel sorry for whoever got her that mad." That was from Bobby.

And it was true, Steph never got really angry, yes she would get mad and yell and wave her hands in the air, but her eyes would stay warm and bright blue. The few times that I ever saw her get really angry were enough to make me want to run from her. Her eyes would get a cold steel look to them that would make you blood turn cold.

That was the look I saw in her eyes when she read who was calling her, and now I was watching her walking on the edge of the beach waving and yelling at whoever she was talking too. I should of parked closer to her, we were just to far away to hear what she was saying. Then all of a sudden she threw her phone into the sand pulled out her gun and shot it.

"Holy shit!" the four of us said at the same time, as I took off at run across the parking lot.

As I came up behind her she still had her gun in her hand, "Babe?" She turned to face me and she had a small smirk on her face but her eyes still had a hit of steel to them.

SPOV

Hmm, Ranger was back, what was I going to tell him? I really didn't want to tell him yet about what happened with me and Joe I wasn't ready yet. So I was going to try and stall him.

"Ranger, I know that you want to know what's going on but I don't want to tell you here. Can we meet tonight to talk, I promise that I am in no type of danger." I told him as I put my gun back into my bag.

"Okay Babe, but you and I have to talk."

"I know, I just need time to get a few things straight in my head."

Ranger nodded his understanding, "We will follow you back to Trenton, try to keep it under 90 if you can." He said with an almost smile.

I nodded it really didn't surprise me anymore that Ranger had my car tagged; I knew that I also had the GPS pen in my shoulder bag somewhere. We walked back to my car and he opened my door as I got in. I put the key in and started the car, or at least I tried to start my car. I tried again and still nothing, Ranger reached threw the still opened window and pulled the hood.

I got back out of the car and joined him to look under the hood, but to tell you the truth I know shit about cars, besides the many different ways on how to destroy one.

"Looks like it's your starter Babe. You wont be able to drive this home today."

I kicked the car and started to yell, "You know up till today my life has been going great, I am doing good for once. Could it stay that way, no the shit hits the fan all at once. My life sucks!" I could feel tears building up in my eyes, I blink quickly to keep them back, _Don't cry Stephanie just keep it together._ I kept telling myself over and over.

"Need a ride Babe?"

I let out a sigh, "If you have room. Who do you have with you?"

"Bobby, Lester, and Tank. They can all fit in the second seat."

"No that's all right I will sit in the back with Bobby and Lester I don't mind."

Ranger and I walked over to the SUV that the guys were all leaning against. I gave them a small smile, "Hey guys looks like I am riding back with you." They nodded and all three started to get in the back, "No Tank you can ride up front, I don't mind sitting in the back that way every one can sit more comfortably." Tank nodded his thanks and claimed in up front. As Ranger pulled out of the parking lot they all slipped into there zones and for once I slipped into one of my own I had a lot of planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

As Ranger pulled out of the parking lot they all slipped into there zones and for once I slipped into one of my own I had a lot of planning to do.

SPOV

AS we drove I was trying to decided what to do about Morelli, I didn't want wild stories hitting the Burg grape vine, with my luck someone would have me killing Morelli and that now I am running from the law. With a shake of my head there really was only one thing for me to do…start the grape vine my self. And I knew who the best person was for the job.

"Can I borrow someone's phone?" I asked the guys

"Sure beautiful, just don't shoot it." Lester said as he handed me his, so I elbowed him in the stomach.

I flipped open the phone and dialed Connie. On the second ring she picked up. "Hey Connie how's things going?"

"Oh fine not much going on right now I have a few new skips for you."

"Okay but I will get them tomorrow, right now I need your help."

"Sure if I can."

"Oh I know you can, you're the best person for the job. Do you remember when we were talking about DJ the other day?" The other day Lula decided it would be great if all the disasters in my life were shorten down to a word of letters, that way we could talk about them easier. I laughed at her then, but I was glad she did it now. DJ is short for the Dick and Joyce incident.

"Yeah I do, what about it?"

"Well now we have an MJ problem." I hope she would get what I meant I didn't want the guys to know yet.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, "You don't mean…"

My voice got quieter, "Yeah I do, sadly I do." _Don't cry, Don't cry._

"But how?"

"It's DJ all over again down to the letter."

"The same way?"

"The exact same way."

"How can I help?"

"I want you to tell the BGV."

"Are you sure about that Steph? Why would you want them to know?"

"Because for once it really is not my fault and there is no way in hell I am taking the fall for this one."

"Wow I don't blame you. Is their anything else that I can do?"

"No Connie that would be great if you can take care of that for me. Thanks."

"Any time Steph, but there is one more thing."

"Oh god what now, I am afraid to ask."

"Well you had flowers sent to you here today and the card said, 'Soon we will be together my pet.' And that was all."

I sighed, "Not what I need right now, I will deal with that tomorrow as well. Thanks again Connie." And I hung up.

When I went to give back Lester his phone I found three pairs of questioning eyes looking right at me, and a fourth pair in the rear view mirror. I just shook my head and gave them a small smile. I leaned my head back and slept the rest of the way home.

RPOV

Since when has my Babe become so mysterious. I had no clue as to what she and Connie were talking about. After she got off the phone she fell asleep with her head on Lester shoulder, she looked so sad, I wish I knew what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no clue what she was talking about."

"One thing is for sure, something is up with Bombshell, I have never seen her so sad when talking to anyone before." Tank said and I agreed with him.

"I don't want to push her now, you all know how she is, if we push to hard we won't get anything from her." They nodded their agreement and the rest of the ride home was quite.

As we got into Trenton I had Lester wake Steph up, "Babe we are almost to you apartment."

"M'kay" she said as she lazily stretched out the best she could.

"When would you like to talk?"

She sighed, "Never." My men all let out a grunt as they tried to cover the smirks on their faces and I just raised an eyebrow at her, "What time is it now?"

"Two."

"Can we do it at six, I have a few things I need to take care of." I nodded as we pulled into her lot, and for some reason I wasn't surprised by the sight I found, "Morelli's here Babe."

Steph sat straight up and glared out the front windows. The cold steel look was back in her eyes and she let out what sounded like a growl. I watched both Bobby and Lester lean away from her as she grabbed her gun out of her bag. It looks like we may have found the problem.

SPOV

"I am going to KILL HIM!" I yelled as Ranger parked the car, I already had my gun in hand. "You hold this." I told Bobby as I shoved my gun into his hands, he looked very unsure if he should take it or not.

"Take the damn gun Bobby before I shoot Morelli in the fucking head with it! And you move out of my way," I told Lester as I all but pushed him out the door.

Once I was out of the car I turned back to the guys they all had shocked looks on their faces, "Wait here, Ranger you and I will talk as soon as I am done with this ass." I walked over to Joe with my fist clenched at my side no more nice Stephanie he is going to get it now.

"Already running to Manoso I see _Cupcake_" I pulled my fist back and punished him right in the face I felt bone give way under my knuckles as he stumbled backwards. "Fuck Stephanie I think you broke my noise!"

"Your lucky I don't have my gun on me Joe or I would shoot your ass."

"How the hell can you be pissed at me when I know that you are fucking Ranger and his goons. Your their slut, god how the hell can you trust any of them, they all are dumb as a bag of rocks."

I snapped what little control I had I lost, and I threw myself at him taking him down to the ground. The next thing I knew a strong pair of hands were pulling me off of Joe.

"Don't you ever insult my friends, each and every one them is worth more then a thousand of you. I would do anything I could for them."

"I knew you were sleeping with all of them." Joe said from the ground.

"No Joe I am not!" I spat at him, "When I said I would do anything for them I meet I would fight for them, I would kill for them and I would take a bullet for them. It's the same thing I would do for any of my friends. That have been there for me more times then you ever had, when I fall they help me back up while you try to hold me down. This is the last time I am telling you I never, _NEVER,_ want to see you again." I turned and walked back to the SUV and slid into the back seat. The guys were right behind me all with blank faces on.

Ranger started the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward Rangeman. I let out a sigh and felt the tears building behind my eyes.

"When we get back I would like to tell you guys what's going on."

"All of us Beautiful?"

"Yeah, all of you guys, you were there, and you saw what happen you should hear the whole story."

They all nodded and I let the tears silently fall down my face. How had everything turned around so quickly? First Joe, then the car, and now it looks like I make have a new stalker. How are the guys going to react when they hear the whole story, and will they help me become the new me? I sighed again, I would know soon enough.

_So what do you guys think??? Still going okay? Is it moving to slow or fast? Let me know. Liz_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews and messages guys they are really helpful! Liz_

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

_They all nodded and I let the tears silently fall down my face. How had everything turned around so quickly? First Joe, then the car, and now it looks like I may have a new stalker. How are the guys going to react when they hear the whole story, and will they help me become the new me? I sighed again, I would know soon enough._

RPOV

We had just pulled out of Steph's lot when I glanced in the mirror and found her asleep once more, but she also had tears running down her face. What had Morelli done to my Babe for her to react like this? If I didn't know any better I would say that she was out for his blood.

"So…that was…interesting." Bobby said.

"I have never seen Bombshell go at someone like that before. Morelli must have done something really wrong to get her that pissed."

"You got that right Tank, Beautiful is the gentlest person that I know, I wonder what he did."

"Enough talking before you wake her up. By my guess she has been threw a lot today and she exhausted. She said that she would tell us what was going on and she will _after_ we let her rest."

"We were going to go back to the compound, is that still the plan?"

"No Bobby, I think it would be best if we went back to Hayward for now. It would be best if she woke up some where familiar."

The rest of the drive was silent; when we got back Lester picked Steph up and passed her to me. I nodded my thanks and walked over to the elevator the guys would grab the few bags that we all had. I took my Babe up to seven and walked into my bedroom and flipped the covers down. I placed in the center of the bed and pulled her shoes off. I covered her up as I heard the apartment door open. I walked out to talk to my men.

I flipped open my phone as I walked to the living room, "Hal have a new cell phone brought up stairs for Steph with her old number." Twenty minutes later I had her new phone plugged in charging.

We spent the next several hours talking about what had happen on the mission, what went right and what went wrong. At six on the dot I heard the bedroom door open and saw Steph standing there.

"Babe?"

SPOV

When I woke up I was a bit confused, the last thing I remember was sitting in the car, but now I was lying in a bed. Looking around the room I determined that I must be in Rangers bed, I had stayed here before during the Slayers mess. I looked at the clock and found that it was six at night, whoa guess I needed a nap.

I got out of bed and used the bathroom; next I walked to the bedroom door that was ajar. I could hear Ranger and the guys talking on the other side. I let out a sigh; I had told them that I would tell them what was going on. I silently laughed at myself, I had also to Ranger that we would talk with him at six guess I was right. I pulled the door open and walked out into the living room.

The guys stopped talking and Ranger got up out of the chair he was sitting in, "Babe?"

"Hey guys, thanks for letting me sleep I guess I was really tired." Ranger just raised his eyebrow, the rest of the Guys had expecting looks on their faces.

"So Beautiful how about you and I spar next time, I bet you would put up one hell of a fight."

I felt my face turn red, "Yeah, about that, I…think I have a few things to tell you guys."

Once again Ranger just raised his eyebrow at me, I sighed and walked over and dropped down on the couch between Bobby and Lester. Tank was sitting in a chair to my left and Ranger sat back down in the chair to my right. I looked down into my clasped hands, how to tell them, hmmm.

"Babe?"

I took a deep breath and jumped right in feet first. "I walked in on Joe fucking Joyce on his dinning room table." I said with my eyes closed tightly. I heard sharp intakes of breath all around, I slowly opened my eyes to see four angry faces looking back at me, but I was proud of myself so far no tears.

"When?" Ranger asked threw grit teeth.

"Today, this morning to be more to the point." I told them everything that had happen up to the point of when they found me in the parking lot. I was about to tell them about my plan when a phone started ringing.

Ranger reached over and unplugged a phone from the wall and handed it to me. I tried to raise and eyebrow in question, luckily his ESP was working, "I had you phone replaced since your last one had an accident."

I took the phone from his out stretched had and saw that it was Lula calling, "What's up Lula?"

"Girl you will never guess what I just heard!"

"Would this be from the BGV of the SSGV?"

"SSGV, I heard you and Morelli were over cause you found him sleeping with Joyce!"

"Well for once the SSGV is right. It was a DJ all over again."

"Girl do you need me to shoot his ass?"

"No not today. I gotta go I will fill you in the rest of the way later." I said goodbye to Lula and hung up. When I looked at the read out on my phone I saw that I had 26 missed calls. Just as I was about to continue telling the guys the rest of the story my phone rang again, this time it was Connie.

"Hey Connie what's the news from BGV?"

"Steph I don't think you are going to like this."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Not really, but you have to know."

I sighed, again, "Okay Connie what is it?"

"Joyce is telling everyone that she and Joe are an item now."

"Well that's not to bad, she can have him."

"Wait there more," I let out a small moan, "Joyce is telling everyone that you are sleeping with all of Rangeman."

"WHAT?" I yelled as I stood up. I started to pace around the living room, "That…that…that cunt! I am going to kill her! I am so sick of this shit. My life has been going great, and in one fucking day that bitch helps ruin it all."

"Umm…Steph there's more."

"More! More! What more could their be?"

"Your stalker called the bonds office just before I left tonight."

"Oh god what did he have to say?"

"I let the call go to voice mail but I checked it anyway, it said 'Soon we will be together again my pet' and that was it."

"Great, just fucking great. First Joe and Joyce, then my car, and now I have some new crazy stalker after me. Could my day get any worst?!?"

"What are you going to do?"

"First I am going to finish telling RBLT all of this, then ask if RM can help me with my problem, I really don't want to put up with a stalker right now."

"So they are home I take it?"

"Yeah they are, I am trying to fill them in on my fucked up life." I told Connie that I would call her later and hung up the phone. I quickly turned it off before it could ring again. When I turned around I found once again four confused faces.

"I will fill you in on that soon." I said as I walked back to the couch, "If jumped to a different part of the story in will get confusing."

They nodded as I sat back down, "Now here is the part where I need some help from you guys if you are willing." I took a deep breath, "I want things to change, lately I have been doing really well at my job, but I know that is mostly luck. I don't want to be only lucky anymore; I want to be good at what I do.

"I don't want to be scared to use my gun, I want to know better ways on how to take someone down, I want to get into better shape, and in order to do that I need help, and I was really hoping that you guys would be the ones to help me." I looked up to find a group of half smiling faces.

"Proud of you Babe."

That one small sentence was enough to push me over the edge, I felt the tears fall from my eyes as Ranger and I stood at the same time. I threw myself into his arms.

"Thank you, for everything Ranger." I could always count on him to be there for me.

Ranger held me close to his chest as his arms ran up and down my back, I was able to stop crying after on a few moments. When I pulled away from him I could see how proud he was of me in his eyes, I smiled up at him and turned to sit back down. But before I could even take a step Ranger pulled me down with him to sit on his lap.

"Bombshell, we think of you as a little sister, and no one mess with our sister. You don't know how happy it makes us that you are asking for help. We would do anything for you." Wow that was the most I have ever heard Tank say.

"Beautiful, you are the first person to treat us like real people and not a bunch of goons. Even if we never show it we all care for you." Lester said. I was close to tears again, who knew the guys felt like this. "Now maybe I am the only one who wants to know, and sorry if I am pushing, but I really want to know what DJ, MJ, BGV, SSGV, RM and RBLT are."

I could not help but laugh at Lester, "That is all Lula's doing. A few weeks ago she decided that we took to much time when talking about some of the better moments of my life, so she shorten them down to one word or letters, I guess it's a code of sorts."

"So all those are things that have happen to you?" Bobby asked

"Yeah more or less."

"But what do they mean?"

"Well Bobby, DJ is the Dick and Joyce incident, MJ and Morelli and Joyce, BGV in Burg Grape Vine, and SSGV is Stark Street Grape Vine."

"Babe what about the last two, RM and RBLT?" I could see a slight smile in his eyes, he knew what they meant, he always knew.

I could not help but laugh out right, "RM is Rangeman, and RBLT is…" I started to laugh harder the BLT came up while we were eating lunch one day and we all laughed for a half hour about it, then we laughed even more once we changed it to RBLT.

"It can't be that funny Bomber."

"Maybe not you guys but to the girls and I think it is, RBLT means Ranger, Bobby, Lester and Tank!" and started to laugh once more, but this time I had Bobby and Lester join me. Ranger looked like he was thinking about laughing and Tank had a smile on.

"So when you called Connie before you were telling her to tell the Burg what happened?"

"Yea Les I was think if I got the word out their first I could keep the wild stories from popping up. But why should I be that lucky? Joyce hit the BGV too telling everyone that I am RM whore more or less."

As I looked at the guys I could see all sense of good humor slide off of their faces. They didn't like that last bit at all, and if they didn't like that they were really going to dislike the last part.

"I wish that was all that Connie had to tell me when we talked," I took a breath and then went on, "There is something else that I need help with as well besides the training, Connie told me that I had a flower delivery and a phone call at the office, it looks like I may have a new stalker." I watched as the blank face slammed down on all of their faces, oh boy this could be fun.

_Please review, i love reading what you all have to say!_


	6. Chapter 6

_FYI this chapter is not friendly to Mrs. Plum. And thanks for all the great review and tips they are really helpful, Liz_

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

"_I wish that was all that Connie had to tell me when we talked," I took a breath and then went on, "There is something else that I need help with as well besides the training, Connie told me that I had a flower delivery and a phone call at the office, it looks like I may have a new stalker." I watched as the blank face slammed down on all of their faces, oh boy this could be fun._

RPOV

I was furious beyond words. Someone was after my Babe again; I thought I had taken care of this problem before we had left for our last mission. I had put word on the street that Steph was mine, and no one is to touch what is mine. I picked Steph up and sat her in the chair. I looked at the blank face they Bobby, Les and Tank wore and saw the fury that lay just below it.

All of my men had more or less adopted my Babe, no longer did I have to give orders to watch over her they did so freely and Les had told her before that they would do anything for her, just as she had told Morelli that she would do anything for anyone of them. That was my Babe a heart so big and caring that she put others before herself, and now her life was endanger once more.

As I paced the room I flipped my cell open and call down to the Control Room, "Hal, Steph has a new stalker I want to know everything the streets are saying right now, any word at all and it is to come straight to me." I snapped my phone closed with out his response, I knew my orders would be carried out to the letter.

SPOV

I watched Ranger pace the room, "Ranger please don't be mad, I promise you that I just found out about this today and I really have no clue who it is or why. All I know is about the flowers and the phone call, I swear to you." I watched their faces relax only a little.

"Sorry Babe, were not mad, not with you."

"I know. I just hate when you guys do the whole blank face thing, I have no clue what you are thinking when you do. As much as the topic of this conversation has sucked I liked the way I was able to read your faces even if it was only a little." Just then my stomach growled loudly and the rest of the tension left the guys as they laughed. "Sorry I haven't eaten since this morning some time."

"I guess its time to feed the beast, Babe what would you like?"

"Anything is fine, really."

"Beautiful if you don't pick something he will and you know what ever it is will be healthy." Lester teased

I smiled at him, "Pizza?" I got smiles from the guys and Ranger looked like he was thinking about smiling. Ranger picked his phone back up and called in four pizza and a salad to be delivered.

"What would you like to do until the pizza get here Beautiful?"

"I know its not going to be fun but I have 40 missed calls and 26messages, its time to see what everyone has to say." I said as I powered my phone back up, "Make that 30 messages, would you guys like to hear what I put up with every time something happens in my life?"

Before that got a chance to answer my phone rang, I grimaced when saw it was my mother, "Hello Mom."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum this is your mother! What have you done this time!?!"

"Mom I didn't _do_ anything, in fact I had nothing to do with it at all this time."

"Nothing to do with it!!! You left Joseph, how could you leave him he is your last chance to get married!"

I was shocked for a moment, "Mom he was cheating on _me_, with _Joyce_!"

"Well if you weren't cheating on him he would never of cheated on you!" I was floored and unable to say anything at all; in fact I am pretty sure I was doing a pretty good gold fish impersonation. "How could you sleep with all of those men!?!"

"Mom I never cheated on Joe, and I never slept with any of the guys from Rangeman, that is a lie that Joyce started, how could you believe that? Do you have so little faith in me? This was all of Joe's doing and not my fault in anyway!"

"Not _your_ fault, this is all of you fault if you would of settled down with Joseph like a proper women none of this would be happening, half the things that happen to you would never happen. You are a failure as a women!"

I gasped and felt the tears start to fall down my face, "Mom how can you say that?" I said in a very quite voice. I knew my mother didn't like the choices I made in my life, but to blame this on me and to call me a failure was more then I could handle. Yet at the same time I was not to surprised, she had said much the same about what happen with the Dick.

"I do not want to see you at this house until you get back together with Joseph!" I gasped again, "Do I make myself clear Stephanie?"

The tears were rolling down my face, "Mom, please don't say that. Please say that you don't mean that."

"I do, I will not have you embarrass this family any more then you already have."

"I am sorry Mom, I hope you will take it back some day, but until you do I will obey you wishes and not step foot in your house. Joe and I will never be getting back together, not after what he did." And I hung up her. The moment I did I fully broke down, I pulled my knees up to my chest and felt myself shake as my sobs raked my body. How could this day get any worse?

I felt my self being pulled up into a set of arms, and was surprised to fine that it was Tank pulling me up, "Its all right Steph we are here for you, no matter what." I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

I felt the others each put a hand my shoulder, trying to comfort me the best they could. When my legs gave out Tank picked me up into his arms and held me close as he sat down in the chair. I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

TPOV

When Bombshell had told us everything that had happen to her today, Christ all that in one day, I laughed and felt anger. How could Morelli be so stupid? None of us guys thought that he was the one for her but respected that she wanted to be with him. But to hurt her the way that he had, I know for a fact that he will be getting a visit from me and most likely a few other of the guys.

She's like my little sister, and I would do anything to keep her safe. I don't know if she knows how strong she is, most people would lock themselves into a room and never come out again, yet their Bombshell is making plans on how to move on, I was proud of her, all of us are.

We were sitting their getting ready to listen to her messages when her phone rang. I felt my heart breaking as I watched her face fall the longer she talked to her Mother. She looked so defeated for the first time since we had found her in the parking lot.

"I am sorry Mom, I hope you will take it back some day, but until you do I will obey you wishes and not step foot in your house. Joe and I will never be getting back together, not after what he did."

My heart damn near broke when I heard her say that. Her own mother was taking the side of the Burg to her own daughter, and then she was casting her aside when she really needed her the most. If I were not so against fighting with women I would put Mrs. Plum in her place.

I went and pulled Steph into my arms as she cried, when her feet gave out I just picked her up and sat down holding her close. I watched as she cried her self to sleep and finally her body relaxed into mine. I looked up to find a looks of concern on the guy's faces.

"How can her mother not believe her?" Bobby whispered

I shook my head, "How could anyone believe that Steph would ever do anything like that." We all sat there thinking about every thing that had happen to Steph the past twelve hours, it was Les that broke the silence.

"Do you guys think she is serious about the training?"

"Yes, and we will help her any way we can." Ric said as I nodded my head in agreement.

For the next half hour we sat quietly each with his own thoughts. It was Ric's phone that broke the silence next. It was the control room letting us know the food was here, Bobby and Les went down to bring it up.

"I don't want to wake her up but she needs to eat." Ric said as they came back in the door.

Just then I felt Steph shift of my lap, her eyes blinked open, "Do I smell pizza?"

We all laughed. As Les was cutting up the pizza Steph put her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you Tank."

I hugged her back, "Anytime Bombshell."

She slid off my lap as Bobby handed her some pizza. I would love to say that we ate quietly but with each bite that Step took she let out a moan of happiness. I could not help but smile; it didn't appear that she was going to let her mothers' word bother her.

"So who wants to listen to those messages now?" Steph asked as we all finished eating.

"Babe we don't have to right now if you don't want too."

"It's okay Ranger, I rather get this all over with today, less bad news tomorrow."

Ric nodded at her as she flipped her cell open and put it on speaker. She dialed her voice mail and entered her password. I was floored at the number of messages. Some were from Connie and Lula telling Steph to call her, a few from the Morelli that ass and a lot from her mother all of which she was yelling at Steph in.

Steph let out a sigh at her mother messages and just deleted them. I watched her become angry all over again at Morelli's, he was asking her to come back to him, that she was taking it all the wrong way. What way did he want her take it? Yup I really needed to have a chat with Morelli.

We finial came to last message and I watched as look or familiarity flew across Steph face which was quickly replaced by fear.

SPOV

I felt fear building in my chest at the last message, I knew that voice but a prayed to god I was wrong. I let the message repeat again to make sure.

"Hello my pet have you missed me? Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you. You and I will be together again soon…oh and don't worry about calling the others, I have already taken care of them, you and I are the last one left. Dream of me my pet…"

My body started to shake beyond control as I had a white-knuckle grip on the phone. I heard the guys around me trying to talk to me but I could not hear the words that they were saying. I felt my stomach heave and I dropped the phone and pushed by the guys as I ran to the bathroom, I made it just time as I threw up the pizza I had just eaten.

I felt a cool towel being laid on my neck, as some one held my hair and ran a hand over my back. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Ranger.

"Ranger can you give me a few moments please?" I asked after my stomach-finished empting itself. He nodded his head once and left the bathroom, I have never seen such a concern look on his face before. I used some of Rangers mouthwash to get the taste out my mouth; I then washed my hands and face. God did I look like a mess.

I walked back out to the living room to find the guys talking, when Ranger saw me he stopped what he was saying and walked over and took me into his arms.

"Babe?" that one word could mean so many things, right now I think he was asking me if I was okay. I wanted to tell him that was, but I would be lying.

"Ranger, I would love to tell you that I am okay and that it's no big deal, that this is just another stalker. But this time it is so much more and I don't know if I can make it past this one."

"Babe, you will, we will help you we will find out who this guy is and take care of it."

I let out a small sobbing laugh, "You don't need to find out who it is, I already know, and that scares the shit out of me."

"Bombshell?" what was with these guys and the one-word questions? Hmm scary thought how come I always knew what they wanted to know? I would think about that some other time.

"It's a long story Tank. But it's one that you will all need to know if you are going to be able to help me.

They all nodded and we headed back to the coach to sit for yet another Stephanie Plum nightmare, one that I have never told anyone about.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just take her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

"_It's a long story Tank. But it's one that you will all need to know if you are going to be able to help me. _

_They all nodded and we headed back to the coach to sit for yet another Stephanie Plum nightmare, one that I have never told anyone about._

SPOV

I took a shaky breath in, "I know that you guys are always going on these classified missions for the government, have you ever wondered why I never ask about them?"

"Because they're classified?" Lester asked.

I smirked at him, "You would think so, but when had that ever stopped me before? You all know that if I am like a dog with a bone when I really wanted to know something."

"Then what is the reason Babe?"

I took a moment to gather my thought again, "Its because the government classified what happen to me and a group of my friends ten years ago." Ranger went to say something buy I continued before he could, "The only reason why you are going to hear about this, is because I know it will never leave this room, because you each have you own classified mission that you can not talk about."

I made eye contact with each of them to make sure they understood what I was saying, "I only have one request while I tell you this."

"Anything Babe."

"Do not stop me, do not interrupt me. If you do, I don't know if I will be able to finish. You guys are about to find out why I am the queen of denial." They each nodded their understanding and I took one more deep breath before I started.

"Ten years ago, my sophomore year of college, three of my friends and I decided that we wanted to spend the Christmas break some place warm. We all pooled are money and took off to Cancun, Christmas break was three weeks long and we planned on staying for two. We had decided that we would go to one of those all exclusive place, that way we didn't have to worry about driving all over the place for things to do.

"When we got there we signed up for everything that they offered, from jet skiing, wind surfing, and scuba diving. The first few days we had a blast; we party all night and played all day, who could ask for more?

"It was are fourth day of fun that we were going scuba diving. None of us had ever been but they had a program for beginners. All it really was that they took you out to reef and you got to swim in water that was about twenty feet deep, but that was plenty for a bunch of Jersey girls. So we all got up that morning and went to the dock to catch are boat, we were told it would take a half hour to get there. We all got onboard and the last thing I remember was sitting and laughing as we rushed across the ocean all of us sipping on glass's of soda.

I took a slow breath in, now came the hard part and I could already feel the tears waiting to fall. "When I woke up I found myself tied up in a dark room with no clothes on, I became hysterical as I looked around for the others. I found all of them in the room with me, but they had not woken up yet. I tried to calm myself down, to think of something, anything that could help us, but I came up with nothing. There was nothing in the room, no windows or furniture, only a door and a single camera.

"The others slowly came around and had the same reaction that I did, the only thing that they had better was that there was someone there to talk to them. It felt like we lay there for hours until the door opened, and that was the first time that we saw Adriano Rodriguez.

"We soon found that Rodriguez like to collect women, to use as his own private sex slaves, some he would keep others he would play with for awhile and then kill them. I am not going to tell you every thing he made us do, everything that he did to us, I will tell you that I made a huge mistake when it came to him.

"You guys know that I am not good at keeping my mouth shut, I was even worse then. I don't know why but I found the need to protect my friends and draw his attentions away from them and on to myself. Well I got what I wanted, I was raped more and beaten more for my efforts, but I didn't care I wanted to save my friends as much pain as I could."

Tears were falling freely down my face by now, and I refused to look at any of them, I just focused on my clenched hands. When I spoke again my voice was barely above a whisper.

"For a week we had to take the beatings and anything else he wanted to do to us, he gave us hardly any food or water. Then a night came when we were all brought to him at once in his bedroom where he started to tell us that most of us were boring him and that it was time to get rid of the dead ends. We were all hysterically crying as he told us that only one of us was going to live. He had made us kneel on the floor in front of him in a line, and he slowly ran his finger up and down the line, until he stopped and pointed at me. He told me that I was to be his 'pet' until the day that I died.

"It was then that all the lights when out and we heard aloud crash come from the windows behind us as the door was kicked in. We were all screaming but we heard men yelling for us to get down. As we all lied on are stomachs we moved as close as we could to each other and held on to one another waiting for it all to end. Soon the screaming stopped and some one turned a flash light on against us. I don't remember much of what that person was saying the only thing I really remember is him saying 'We are US Rangers and we have come to bring you home.'

"There was five of them, one man had Rodriquez knocked out and hand cuffed over his should, the other four each picked one of us up and ran out of the building with us. I don't know what happen next I must of blacked out because the next thing I knew was that I was in military hospital. All four of us were in one room together and safe.

"The next day after we had woken up there a group of men came and talked to us. They told us that they were sorry that this had happen to us and that the Government would be paying for all of our bills and any therapy that we needed. Then they told us that they knew that this would be hard but we could not tell anyone what had happen to us, and some bull shit about national security, it was then that we found out that we had been in Columbia.

"To be honest with you none of us wanted to talk about what had happen so we promised never to talk about it. They gave us a cover story about being in a drunk driving car accident to explain why we were all so beat up. We all went home and stuck to our story, none of us spoke of that trip again. The only person I ever talked to about it was the therapist that the government had approved for me to use. She helped me get past all of it to file it away in my brain and try to move on, to live in denial. And that's it, that's was the worst time of my life."

I took a few deep breaths to try and get myself under control. Some how during my story I had ended up back on Tank's lap with Bobby sitting next to us and Ranger and Lester sitting on the edge of the coffee table if front of us. I laid my head against his chest as my tears slowly stopped falling.

When I finial had myself under control I looked up at them for the first time since I started talking. They all had looks of what I could describe best as sadness and anger on their faces, but their was something else there that I could not name. We sat quietly as they contemplated what I had told them, it was Ranger that spoke first.

"Babe, I am so sorry you had to go threw something like that, and I hate to ask but I need to know." I nodded my head for him to go on, "Are you sure that its Adriano Rodriguez who is stalking you?"

I felt my body go cold, "Yes Ranger, there is no doubt in my mind that it is him. I could not forget his voice even if I wanted to." Ranger nodded and pulled me off Tank's lap and into his arms, he held me as the tears started again slowly and inaudibly down my face. He held me as I cried myself to sleep once more.

RPOV

I felt anger burning within my chest as Steph told us about what happen to her. I kept it all behind my blank face, I couldn't let her see how mad I was or else I risked scaring her. I tired to keep my voice a gentle as possible as I spoke to her, and I tired to keep my body from shaking as I held her. Once she was asleep I carried her to my bed, once again I laid her beneath the cover and place a small kiss on her head before I walked out of the room.

When I came back into the living room I found the guys on their feet, their blank faces were gone and I could see pure anger and hatred in their eyes. It was Les who spoke first.

"What are the fucking chances of that?" he asked as he fought to keep his voice quite.

We all knew what he was talking about; Adriano Rodriguez was the first mission we ever went on as Rangers. We were the ones to save Steph and her friends and none of us knew it until tonight.

"Did you know Ric?" Tank asked, "Did you know that Steph was one of those girls?"

"No, the only thing I was told after the mission was that they would be fine with time, never who they were. God I can't believe she was one of the four."

"None of them really spoke that night, and they were all so beaten up I never would even guess that we would know some from that group." Bobby said.

"What I want to know, is what is Rodriguez doing out in the free world again."

"That's what I plan on finding out Les, the last thing I knew he was still in jail."

"What about her friends?" we all looked at Tank with slightly confused looked, "His message to her said '_don't worry about calling the others, I have already taken care of them, you and I are the last one left'_"

My mind started to race, "We need to find out who else was with her and check on them, it's only a matter of time before she remember that part of the message. Les I want you to try and dig up any information that you can about their so call car accident see if it names the others. Tank call the General and see if he can give us anymore information."

"What are we going to do about Steph?" Bobby asked

"We will do everything we can for her. I will stay close by tonight and in the morning we will talk to her and see if we can convince her to stay here, at least until we get control of this."

"Ric are we going to tell her that we were the once that saved her all those years ago?"

"I don't know Tank, but make sure that its okay with the General in case we do." I let out a sigh, "Bobby I hate to do this, but is their anything you can give Steph to make sure she sleeps the rest of the night? Between what happened today and her reliving the worse time of her life I would rather that at least for tonight she gets sleep."

"Yeah I have something that will knock her out for eight hours with no dreams. Are you sure about this?"

Tank answered before I could, "I think Ric is right, she has had a hell of a day and bet you that she had nightmares for along time after that. Let her sleep in peace, even if it is only for one night."

"Lets get to it." Les said

We all nodded, the guys left to take care of their task and went to the bedroom to watch my Babe. As I stood in the door way I watched her as her tossing and turning had already begun. It was not long before Bobby was back with a needle in hand. He walked over and stuck it into her arm; she didn't even wake up from it. Bobby left and I got into bed with my Babe. I pulled her tightly against me my arms around her protecting her from the rest of the world even if it was only for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin.

**What Now?**

_We all nodded, the guys left to take care of their task and I went to the bedroom to watch my Babe. As I stood in the door way I watched her as her tossing and turning had already begun. It was not long before Bobby was back with a needle in hand. He walked over and stuck it into her arm; she didn't even wake up from it. Bobby left and I got into bed with my Babe. I pulled her tightly against me my arms around her protecting her from the rest of the world even if it was only for tonight._

SPOV

When I woke in the morning I felt dazed and confused for a moment, I was not total sure how I had gotten to bed last night. The last thing I remembered was Ranger holding me. Well that explains in right there, Ranger, I must have fallen asleep in his arms and he carried me to bed.

I stretched as I rolled over to look at the clock it was 9am. Wow I'm not sure what time I had gone to bed last night but I knew it was before eleven. Huh I really didn't think I would of slept that well last night. I shrugged I wasn't going to think about that right now, it would only make me upset again. I rolled out of bed to hit the bathroom.

After I took a nice long hot shower I was almost feeling back to normal, what ever that was. While I was in the shower I decided that today would be the day that I started my plan. There was no reason to put off starting it; it would in fact keep my mind busy, I was going to start by going for a nice long run. I know what you are thinking Stephanie Plum running! Never. But in fact I use to run, well jog, all the time. After all that happen in Columbia I had found it helped me clear my mind and help get my life back in order. I don't know why but after college I just stopped doing it.

So I walked into Ranger closet and found an old Rangeman uniform from when I worked here, so I put it on. It would work for the gym, but I would have to ask Ranger if one of the guys could take me to my apartment to get more clothes. My spidey senses were telling me that Ranger was not going to let me stay at my apartment until this was all taken care of, and truth be told I was fine with it, at least for now.

As I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat I noticed that Ranger was already gone, well I knew the moment I woke up and saw the clock that he was gone Ranger like to get an early jump on the day, yuck. I was in luck Ella had left bagels in the kitchen, I cut one in half and put cream cheese on it and ate only one half. I didn't want to eat too much in fear of getting sick while running. I was thinking about calling Ranger to let him know but decided not to, it's not like I was leaving the building only going to the gym on three.

I grabbed my new cell and key fob off the counter and a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed for the elevator. When I got in I gave the camera a small finger wave and hit the button for three. I watch as the numbers counted down and let out a sigh when I didn't stop on five or four, I was afraid that the guys would think I was trying to make a break for it and join me. When the doors opened on three I stepped out into every workout buffs dream! There was every type of machine you could think of here, plus a boxing ring, and a wrestling mat. Wow no wonder the guys were all so buff.

I was also happy to notice that I was the only one here; thank god I didn't want to look like an ass in front of anyone besides myself. I walked over to where the treadmills were and picked out a machine, I put my water in one cup holder and key fob and cell phone in the other. I did some quick stretches and then hopped on machine and set it at a quick walk. After a few minutes at that pace I speed up to doing a mild jog. My plan was to go until I felt like I would fall over, and then push on for just a little longer after that. So I jogged and as I jogged I let everything that had happen in the past 24 hours run threw my head.

RPOV

Steph slept the night threw with out rolling over once, and I was glad for that. My Babe had been hurt so much the past 24 hours I didn't even know how she was able to function at all or if she would be able to once she got up. I knew that at one point today I would have to tell her about the drugs, she will not be happy about it, but she would be even less happy if she found out from someone else.

I woke up at 5am and went out for my run. When I got back I hopped in and out of a quick shower and then headed down to five, I had a lot planed today, and it all had to do with Steph. I wanted to find out as much as I could before she got up. As I was about to step out of the stairwell on five I watch Bobby, Les, and Tank come up from four, I nodded to them and we all stepped out onto the control room floor.

I glanced quickly at the men sitting at the monitors but headed right for my office with the others right on my heels. I walked threw my door and right to my desk to boot up my computer, as I sat in my chair Tank sat in one of the large chairs I had in my office, Bobby sat on the coach and Les joined him after shutting the door.

"Tank what did the General have to say?"

"I talked with him last night, he told me that he remembered reading about that mission and that he would look into it for us. He was not happy at first, but once I explain that she told us and that we have yet to say anything to her he was fine. He also said that he would get us clearness to tell her."

"Did he think that there would be any problems getting clearness?"

"He didn't think so, since she was involved, she already knows what happens just not who save them. But he wanted to double check to make sure. He said he would get back to us as soon as he knew something."

"So he didn't know anything about Rodriguez being out free?"

"No, this was the first he heard about it."

"Shit."

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Les, what did you find about the other girls?"

"Not a damn thing. I looked at all records for car accidents around the time of the mission and Steph's name did not come up in any of them, nor did I find anything with four females involved."

"And you check all newspaper and Internet source?"

"Yeah, I checked every way I could think of to find their names, I even looked for the hospital records for where they were treated and found nothing, and same thing with Hotel they stayed at. All traces of what happen to them was erased."

I let out a sigh, "So we are going to have to wait and ask the General, or ask Steph."

"I would prefer if we didn't have to ask Steph," Bobby said, "she has been threw so much and if ask her the names she will remember the rest of the message."

"Yeah and once she remembers that, there will be no keeping her here." Tank said.

We talked the next several hours on ways to keep Steph safe. We knew from the past that there was only so long you could keep her inside, and we wanted to make sure to have her covered if she went out. We decided that a member of the core them was to be on her at all times, it was the only way I felt that we could keep her truly safe. It's not that I don't trust my other men, it's just that they can't know how dangerous it is this time. We started talk again on ways to find out her friends names when my office phone rang.

"Yo."

"Sir, Ms. Plum just got onto the elevator." Woody told me.

"Don't let her leave the building." I hung up the phone and ran from the office. When I got to the monitors I found Woody still there. "Why didn't you go after her, where is she?"

"Sir, she got off on three." He said as he pointed at a monitor. Sure enough there was Steph heading over to one of the treadmills.

"I guess Bomber was serious about the training."

"I knew she would be Tank. I just didn't think she would start today."

"She told you herself last night that she was the queen of denial."

We all stood there and watched, I didn't think she would be able to go for to long. She started out at a walk and then five minutes later she sped up the speed! I was floored Stephanie was jogging! I glanced around and found the other just as surprised as myself. All work stopped as we watcher her, before I knew it a half hour had gone by and still she ran, who was this person and what had then done with Stephanie? She was in her own zone, you could see it in her eyes, she was looking ahead but not seeing anything.

Just as I was about to yell for everyone to get back to work she stumbled and stopped running. She had a strange look on her face as she grabbed her phone, key fob and water bottle and took of at a run across the gym. She bypassed the elevator and slammed in the stair well door and started to run up the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Les asked echoing my thoughts, and I had no clue what to say.

Just then she pulled the stairway door open and ran threw it, she looked quickly around and then ran into her old cubical, what was going on?

SPOV

I don't know how long I was running for, but I just kept pushing myself, replaying everything that had happen. I was trying to come to some type of terms with it all before I pushed it all away, then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

'_don't worry about calling the others, I have already taken care of them, you and I are the last one left'_

I stumbled and then stopped running all together; I grabbed my things and took off for the stairs. Shit my friends! Could he have gotten to them? Did he kill them? I ran up stairs to the fifth floor, when I got there I ran to my old cubical after a quick scan of the room.

I sat down and powered up the computer, I really hoped that my login and pass word still worked. As the computer started up I pulled a paid of paper out of the desk and wrote down everything that I remember about them and where they were last. I was hoping that it would all help with the searches that I was going to run on each of them.

We had all tried to stay in contact after college but it just didn't happen they all moved out of the area and got married. I didn't even have any phone numbers for them, so I just wrote down their full names maiden and married. Jessica Parker now Smith, Amber Stone now Hudson, and Julie Peterson now Morgan. As I was about to write down last known address I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Christ Ranger I told you not to do that! What the hell!"

"Babe I've been talking to you for five mintutes but you weren't responding."

I looked around and saw that Bobby, Les and Tank were there and I could see Woody and Vince behind them. I don't know why I didn't see them sooner, yes I do I was in too much of a hurry.

"Babe you shaking, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, it's just the adrenaline high wearing off."

"What happened? You came up here like a Bat out of hell."

Hmm how to put this so the whole building didn't know what was going on, "I just remembered that I have some people that I _really_ have to find."

Ranger looked me square in the eyes, "Come to my office and bring what you have."

I grabbed the paper I had started to take notes on and got up, just as I was about to take a step my legs gave out and I started to fall. Before I could hit the floor Ranger caught me and picked me up into his arms.

"Babe are you sure that you are okay?" his voice was thick with concern.

"Maybe I should have eaten more then half a bagel this morning."

"Babe." Ranger shook his head and carried me to his office.

"I can walk Ranger, I just stood up to fast." He didn't pay any attention to me and just carried me into his office. He walked over the coach and gently laid me on it. "Ranger I told you I am fine!"

He knelt in front of me and took my hands into his, "Stephanie," uh oh Stephanie not Babe, I must of upset him, "please just rest for a bit you were running for just over half an hour and then you ran up the stairs. Have you been doing a lot of running lately?"

"Umm…well no today was the first day." I look of surprise flew across his face, "What?"

"The last time I took you jogging we didn't make it fifteen minutes before you got sick, today you ran a half hour and didn't look like you were going to stop."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Smart ass, and yes. Why are you pushing yourself?"

I sighed as I looked around his office and was not surprise to find the guys there, "Tank can you shut the door please?" he nodded and did as I asked, once the door was closed I started again, "It may surprise you guys, but I use to run a lot when I was I college, I just stopped afterwards."

They all looked a bit surprise, "So you had Tank close the door because you didn't want anyone to know you use to run?" Lester asked.

"Ha ha really funny Les, no I asked him to close the door because of the reason why I use to run." They looked at me questioning, "Rodriguez, running was my time to think and a time to forget. That's why I was running this morning, I was not trying to push myself, I was just thinking and I lost track of how long I had been going."

"Well what made you come up the stairs like a bat out of hell?" Ranger asked.

I sighed, "I was running everything that happen yesterday threw my head, trying to get a grip on it all. Just before I ran out of the gym I remembered Rodriguez message about the others. The girls are endanger and I have to find out if they are okay!"

"Babe, we have been trying to find that out all morning, but we don't know their names and we could not find any record of them."

I handed him the piece of paper I had written everything on, "That's their names married and maiden. I was going to run searches on them to find their currant locations and numbers."

"Proud of you Babe."

"For what?"

"Bombshell you are taking control of the situation and not letting it control you, we are all proud of you."

"Tank if I was in control I would have been here first thing to help find the girls."

"Steph, a lot happened to you yesterday, you are handling it better then anyone else I know, even better then some men I know." Bobby reassured me. "Now I know you won't want to hear this but I just want to take a quick look at you make sure you are okay."

"Bobby! Not you too! I am fine, I just didn't eat much this morning."

"Please?" I hate when they say that, they know I can't say no.

"Fine."

Ranger moved out of the way to let Bobby get down next to me. He didn't need to take that long to check me over he had his med kit in Rangers office already. He listen my heart and took my pulse. He looked in my eyes and made me fellow his finger with my eyes. The last thing that he did was take my temperature.

"Well you appear to be okay."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Told ya." The guys laughed at me and I noticed that Ranger was missing, "Where did Ranger go?"

"Right here Babe." Ranger said as he walked back into the office with a plate full of food.

I think I let out a small moan when Ranger handed me the plate, it had French toast, eggs and bacon on it, "Oh my God Ranger you are a God! Thank you so much!"

"Thank Ella Babe, she was on her way up to seven with it."

"Well she adopt me?" The guys all smiled at me as I dug into the food, it was so good! I could not help as I moaned with each bite, I loved Ella's cooking she is amazing!

"No really will she adopt me?" they laughed out right this time. As I finished my food I was ready to get back to the business at hand. I swung my legs of the coach and went to get up.

"Easy Babe, where do you think you are going."

"Ranger, stop it _I AM FINE_!" I yelled at him, "I want to find my friends!"

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me Ranger," I stood up in his face, " I have been threw this before and as much as I don't want to do it again I can't help it. My friends need me and I _will_ find them with or with out your help." I said as I pushed by him only to be stopped my Tank. "GOD DAMIT TANK MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!" I tried to push by him and he just pulled me into him, what was with these guys today! They were total acting weird.

"Bombshell take it easy. Lester is already on it." I looked past Tank to see Lester grinning back at me from behind Rangers computer.

"Oh." I felt Tank chuckle, "Sorry."

"Babe don't worry about it you are under a lot of stress. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while the searches are running. If we have nothing yet by the time you are done I will have Tank take you to your apartment to get more clothes."

"So I am being put on lock down." I stated not really sad about it.

"No, you can come and go as you please as long as some one is with you. But I would like for you to stay with me until we have this solved." Ranger looked like he was ready for me to argue with him.

"Okay." I giggled as I watched all the guys do pretty good gold fish impersonation.

"Okay?" Tank asked

"Yup."

"Okay? Really?" Bobby this time.

"Yup, really."

"Really really, Beautiful?"

I laughed out right at them. "Yes, really, really, Les. And yes Ranger I am feeling okay. I know how much trouble I am in this time; I know what this man is able to do. I am safe here, and I know it the past I have given you guys a hard time but I will not fight you this time."

I left them in the office in shock. I shook my head and laughed to myself as I got on to the elevator. Just after the doors closed my cell phone rang. I looked at the phone and saw a number I didn't know, so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello my pet, where are you hiding?"

I felt my knee give way and fell to them on the floor. "What do you want?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"You my pet, you were the best pet I ever had, and I will reclaim you."

"I belong to no one."

He laughed at me, "But you do my pet, you belong to me. I stopped by your apartment but you weren't home, to bad about you pet rat."

"Rex?!? What did you do to him?"

"Well you won't have to worry about him anymore." I let out at a sob, "I will find you my pet, you can't hide from me." And he hung up just as the doors opened.

I got up and ran to the apartment, I tried to get the key in the door but my hands were shaking too much. I dropped the keys to the floor, when I went to pick them up my knees gave out again and fell to the floor once more sobbing. What was I going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews, and special thanks to Amy for pointing out a few things to me about the last chapter, Liz_

_I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin._

**What Now?**

_I got up and ran to the apartment, I tried to get the key in the door but my hands were shaking too much. I dropped the keys to the floor, when I went to pick them up my knees gave out again and fell to the floor once more sobbing. What was I going to do now?_

RPOV

Steph walked out of the office leavening me and the guys in shock. Had she really just agreed to be on lock down? I looked at the others faces and they were just as surprised as myself, I was ready for her to fight me on it not to just give in.

"Did that really just happened?" Lester asked

"I saw it Les but I don't believe it, Bomber has never given in so easily before."

"Tank, it's just how she said, she knows how much danger she is in and she knows what his guy will do if he gets her." Bobby told us, he was the first to recover from the shock.

"He won't get her, we will see to that." Tank growled out, "I don't care what it takes we will find him and keep him away from her."

We all nodded in agreement, "First we need to hear back from the General and see what Intel he can give us." I told them. I was really hoping that he would be able to give us permission to tell Steph about the mission from our point of view. Just as I was about to go on the office phone rang,

"Yo."

"Sir, I think there is something wrong with Ms. Plum." Woody told me.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" I had the guys attention now.

"She got onto the elevator and headed up to seven when she got a phone call. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. The call ended as the elevator stopped and she rushed out to the apartment only to collapse again at the door."

"Shit." I hung up the phone and ran for the stairs.

"Ric, what happened?" Tank called from behind me.

"Not sure, Steph got a call."

"Shit." I heard from the three of them as we entered the stairway.

When we ran out onto seven we saw Steph on her knees in front of the door. The moment I got to her I knelt down next to her and put my hand onto her back, I could feel her shaking and I saw the tears that were falling from her eyes. If she kept this up she would dehydrate herself.

"Babe?" She didn't look at me or answer and I knew that the phone call that she had gotten had to been from Rodriguez. I picked her up into my arms, Tank grabbed the keys from the floor and opened the door for me and I carried her into the coach.

"Babe, what did he say?" I asked as I sat down with her in my lap.

"Rex…" was her muted reply.

"Babe?"

"He said that I didn't have to worry about Rex anymore."

I looked up at Tank, Bobby and Lester, and saw realization on their faces. He had been to her apartment. I was thanking Morelli right now, if he hadn't fucked up we would never of known about this, Steph would most likely been at her apartment when Rodriquez had shown up and more then likely had been missing by now. By the time we would of found out he could of taken her anywhere.

"Beautiful, how bout Bobby and I head over to your apartment to get you things and check on Rex? I know you had wanted to go but this would be for the best."

She nodded her head, "Is there anything special you wanted us to pick up?"

"No, I was just going to go over and grab some clothes and Rex. Thank you Les, Bobby for doing this for me."

"Anytime Beautiful." He bent over and gave her a quick kiss of the fore head, and Bobby did the same, then they were out the door.

I knew that they were stopping back at there apartments on four to get fully dressed. They would go to her apartment fully load, incase Rodriquez was still in the area. Now I had to find a way to keep my Babe busy, even if she said that she would stay in I knew what she could be like if she got bored.

"Babe, while the guys are out do you want to finish the searches on your friends?"

I was rewarded with a smile, "You won't mind if I do the research myself?"

"Babe, they are your friends and you know better where to look for them then we do."

"Kay. I just want to get a shower. Would it be okay if I worked from my old cubical?"

"Yeah, Babe that would be fine. Will you be okay by yourself up here?"

"Yes I will be fine."

"See you on five Babe."

Tank and I left her to take her shower and headed back down stairs. This was the most important project on our plates right now, but we have also been gone for months and have other Rangeman project we need to be up dated on and we had a meeting at 1100 with Hal to go over it all. We walked into the conference room to find Hal and Zero waiting for us.

Woody's POV

Something was going on with Ms. Plum, Steph, but what? Hal, Zero and I have made sure to keep a close eye on her while Rangers been away. Did we miss something? Shit if that was the case we are all dead men.

Ranger and the rest of the core team was on edge, I knew if the moment they stepped foot on the floor this morning, something big must be going on. Normal when they come back from a long mission they spend at least a week at their compound recouping, but they came straight her this time with Steph in tow.

Then later on in the morning Steph leaves the apartment and heads for the gym, she hates working out yet she went on her own. The guys said something about her being serious this time about it all, and made we wonder even more about what was going on. We all sat their and watched her run for over half an hour before she came running up stairs to her old cubical, to only shortly be carried into a closed door meeting with Ranger.

Something was definitely going on, but I was even more confused when she came out of the office laughing, but then moments later she is in the elevator crying and then also in the hallway up stairs. They Ranger and the others take off up stairs after her and carry her into the apartment.

I was racking my brain to see if we have missed anything the past few weeks. Everything was fine till yesterday. So what happened yesterday to change everything so much? Maybe I should call Hal and give him a heads up for his meeting.

Just as I was going to pick up the phone, I watched Lester and Bobby run out the apartment and down the stairs to each of there own apartments. Moments later they both came back out in full swat mode. Whoa, now there was no doubt in my mind that something was up. I picked up the phone and call Hal.

"Go."

"Hal, looks like we may have a Code Red Tastykake." Lester came up with this code for when ever Steph was in danger. It was meant as a joke, but it stuck.

"What? What the hell happened?"

"Not sure, but the Core team is going crazy, just wanted to give you heads up before your meeting."

"Thanks Woody keep me posted."

Hopefully Hal would find out what the hell was going on, because with Steph it could be anything.

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up I was having uploading problems. Hope you enjoy, Liz


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin._

**What Now?**

SPOV

As I took my second shower of the day, I found my mind to be a whirlwind of thoughts. The past two days have been an emotional roller coaster and it wasn't even 11am the second day yet. I am scared to death for my friends, my mind is telling me that it doesn't look good, but my heart is telling me to keep hoping.

I am going with my heart and have hope and faith that they are okay. After all they have moved from the area and gotten married and as far as I know Rodriguez has been in prison this whole time. So I was going to forget that he ever said anything and believe that they were okay.

When I got out of the shower I was surprise to find a second Rangeman uniform sitting on the sick for me. I knew that it had to be Rangers doing he always did things like that. I pulled it on and headed for five.

I got off the elevator and gave Woody a finger wave; he had a very confused look on his face. I shrugged and went to my old desk. I found that the computer was on and ready from when I started it up before, I logged onto the system and started the search programs. I knew each search would take time so I tried to write down as much information that I could remember about all of them.

I had just finished running the last search on Amber and was getting ready to make some calls when I heard the elevator ding. I leaned back my chair and saw Bobby and Lester step out of it. Bobby had a suitcase and Lester was holding Rex's cage.

"Rex!" I jumped up from the desk and ran to them, "Is he okay?"

"Relax Beautiful he is fine."

"But how?"

"Let's bring your stuff upstairs and we will tell you." I nodded and followed them back into the elevator. We got off on seven and I opened the door for them. Bobby brought the suitcase to the bedroom and Lester set Rex's cage on the counter. I ran over and looked down to see two black eyes looking back at me.

"Tell me what happen, how is it that Rex is okay."

"Calm down Step, we will tell you, but first we should get Ranger and Tank, they would be mad if we went over every thing with you first and not even let them know that we are back."

I let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll call them." I flipped my cell open and hit speed dial one.

"Yo."

"You busy?"

"No just finished up a meeting. You at your desk Babe?"

"Nope, up on seven with Les and Bobby they just came back from my apartment. They wanted to brief all of at once."

"Be up in five." And he was gone.

"Ranger said he will be up in five, do you guys want something to drink?"

"Sure Steph, water would be great."

"Make it two."

"Why are you guys in full swat mode?" I asked as I walked to the refrigerator.

"Just playing it safe." I tried to raise and eyebrow at him, "We wanted to make sure that Rodriguez was not still in the area. And if he was we would have been ready for him."

"Oh." I handed each of them their waters that they drank more then half of.

We headed for the living room, when I sat down, the guys started to take off all their gear. By the time they were done Ranger and Tank were walking in the front door.

"Okay they are here, what happen?"

Lester chuckled at me, "Do you guys think she wants to know?"

"Cut the shit Santos and tell her." Ranger order.

He smirked at Ranger, "Well when we got to her apartment it was trashed. I mean I have never seen it this bad before. When we walked over at Rex's tank it didn't look good, we didn't see him in it."

"The best that we can tell is that Rodriguez tired to pick him up and Rex some how got away. We found him hiding under what was left of your couch." Bobby said, "We picked up as many of you clothes as we could and came back, but let me tell you its not that much, Rodriguez destroyed a lot of what you own."

"Was there anything else?" Ranger asked them.

"No, if we didn't know what was going on I would think that it was just another crazy."

"Babe what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to call the girls and check to make sure that they are all okay. Then once that I knew that they were I was hoping to head to the bonds office and check in with Connie and Lula. If I don't soon they will hunt me down." I saw that Ranger was about to say something and I knew what it was going to be, "If one of you guys aren't busy this after noon will you bring me?"

I was reward by one of Ranger 1000 watt smiles, "Who's got the ESP now Babe?" I smiled back at him.

"Bombshell after you get that all done would you like to learn some self defense?"

"Really Tank?" He nodded, "that would be great, I really want to work, hard to make myself better."

"We know, we could tell when you got yourself up this morning to go jogging, I don't think I have ever seen you do that before."

"Well it looks like you have a plan for the day, now the rest of us have to come up with one." Ranger said.

"Why don't you guys get some rest? I can see that you are all tired, even if you hide it very well. You only just came home yesterday, why not take a couple of hours to relax."

"You sound like my mom." Bobby mumbled.

I smiled at him, "Tell me the truth if the shit with Morelli didn't happen would you guys even be here right now?"

"She's got us there. We would have been at the compound relaxing."

"That's my point, just take a few hours, I won't be leaving the building, and if I do I promise to grab one of you guys. All I am going to be doing is making calls."

"Alright Babe, you win we will relax for a few hours." I was surprise that Ranger gave in, he never relaxes, "We should get rest while we can, because who knows when things are going to heat up."

I was floored but I was going to take my win and run with it. "Well I am heading back to five then, I will let you know what the searches turn up." I was up and out the door before they could stop me.

When I got back to five I looked over the information I had gathered before I started to make calls. I decided that I would start with Amber first. Amber was now living in Danbury, Connecticut as a banker for People's United Bank. She and I had always been close, so it was a good place to start.

The phone rang five times before someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, I am looking for Amber Hudson, is she at home?"

"This is Amber, can I help you."

I felt a knot come on tied in my chest and I almost started to cry, "Amber? It's Steph. How have you been?"

"Oh my god Stephanie Plum? Is it really you? I have not talked to you in forever. I am doing great, how are you."

"I am doing really well Amber it's great to hear your voice." Now came the hard part, how to tell her what was going on. "Amber I have something I need to tell you and I know that you won't like it."

"Steph is everything okay?"

"Amber I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I got a phone call yesterday."

"A phone call? I don't understand."

"It was from Rodriguez, he is after me again."

"Oh my god, oh my god. Are you okay? Why is he out of jail?"

I told her everything that I knew. The phone calls the flowers, everything. I told her how I had people helping me to take care of it all. I told her that I was going to call the others too to warn them and make sure that they were okay.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Amber asked when I was done.

"Stay safe, stay where you are. I don't think he knows where you guys are or that you have moved on. I think he is trying to scare me into doing something stupid."

"If you need anything Steph just call and I'll do every thing that I can."

"Thanks Amber." We said good-bye and I felt happier then I had in two days.

I called the others and had the same reactions from them. We talked and they all promised to stay safe. I took all the searches and put them in a file folder and headed back up stairs.

When I got back upstairs I smiled, all four guys were asleep. Bobby and Lester on the couch, and Tank and Ranger each in a chair, they all had unshod feet on the coffee table. I walked into Rangers office and started up his computer.

By the time I had called all the girls only and hour and half had gone by it was one now. I would let them rest till two. Then I would let them know that the girls were okay. Now all we had to do was come up with what we would do next.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin._

**What Now?**

SPOV

I called Connie to let her know that I would be by later that afternoon to see her and Lula. Then I decided to run Rodriguez through one of the Rangeman search programs to see if I could find anything on him. I wasn't really surprise when nothing came up, but it had been worth a shot. Next I pulled up a word document to type down any idea's that I had on how to end all of this. I found this to be amazingly hard. But I did come up with a few:

Keep up daily routine to try and draw him out.

Hit the SSGV and see if they are saying anything.

Leave the state and hope that Rodriguez would not follow.

Hope that the guys have a better plan.

Okay I pretty sure that I could take three off of the list. The guys would never let me leave no matter how much I would want to. I am also pretty sure that Rodriguez would still find me no matter where I went, so that left one, two, and three. I had a feeling that we would most likely use all three.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter of two, I leaned back in the chair and stretched out. I was just sitting back up when I heard a phone ringing and it was coming from the living room. I got up to see whose phone it was, just as I got to the door I heard Tank's voice.

"Sir…yes sir she heard from him again…why was she never told that he got out?"

I stopped next to the door in surprise, they were talking about me and Rodriguez? Who was the man on the phone? I heard Tank growl.

"She had every right to know he is fixated on her…yes sir I understand about the need to keep this quite, but she was there. Can we at least tell her about our involvement with all of this…Thank you sir Ranger will be happy to hear that…Yes sir will make sure she knows that it all needs to be kept quite, she has after all kept it quite this long. Thank you General for all of your help."

"What did the General have to say?"

"Well Ranger he said that we will be able to tell Bomber about us." I could hear the smile in Tanks voice, what where they talking about?

"Are we going to tell her everything?" Lester asked

"Everything about that mission, at least."

"What about last night?" that was Bobby when Ranger didn't answer Bobby pushed him, "The drugs?"

What the hell was that? Drugs? Did he give me drugs to knock me out!!! I may have to kill him.

"I don't know."

What the hell did he mean that he didn't know. That was it I was getting to the bottom of this. I stepped into the living room and propped my hands on my hips.

"Why don't you figure it out."

RPOV

I was jerked awake by a ringing phone, I could tell by Tank's face that it was General. I listen as Tank talked to him and I also watch different emotion run across his face. First I could see the relief in his eyes from getting a return call, then I saw the anger as the General told him why she was never told. Next I saw him relax as he found out that we would be able to tell her the truth.

"What did the General have to say?" I asked as he got off the phone.

"Well Ranger he said that we will be able to tell Bomber about us." He said as a small smile spread across his face.

"Are we going to tell her everything?" Lester asked

"Everything about that mission, at least."

"What about last night?" Bobby asked me, I knew what he was talking about before he even finished his sentence. "The drugs?"

I knew that I had to tell her but I didn't know how, "I don't know."

"Why don't you figure it out."

I snapped my head around to see Steph standing in the doorway of the office and she was pissed. How the hell did I not know that she was there?

"Babe, how long have you been there?"

"Since before you woke up, now what is this about drugs?" Man was she pissed, but I was happy to notice that her eyes stayed blue.

"Steph I gave you something to help you sleep." Bobby told her.

"And I am sure that it was your idea Bobby." She said sarcastically.

"No Babe, it was mine. You had barley fallen asleep last night before you started to toss and turn. Between Rodriguez and Morelli you had one hell of a day."

I notice her feature soften and she let out a calming breath. Then I was taken back when her face went blank. I heard the others take in a quick breath, what the hell she's never done that before, and I didn't like it at all. She always said I had ESP but she was just easy to read, now I could not read her at all. I had no clue what she was thinking or feeling.

After a moment the corner of her lips tipped up slightly she had come to some kind of decision. "Next time ask me first." I felt my jaw drop, who the hell was this. "Relax Ranger I am still me. I have had a lot of time to think lately and I decided that most of the time you have had what's best for me in mind. Besides I trust all of you completely."

I looked around and saw that all of the guys mouths were open like mine. We were all shocked at the new Steph, was she in some type of shock? Or was this all real? Only time would tell.

"Beautiful you are just fully of surprise today."

"I try Les, and really its now just today, while you guys were gone I did a lot of thinking and have been surprising a lot of people. It was a slow change but you guys were gone for so long that you are seeing the finish product."

"Proud of you Babe." And I really was, and I also couldn't wait to see what other surprise she had for us.

"So…are you guys going to tell me what is going on?" I could hear an edge to her voice.

"Bomber it's not that we didn't want to tell you before it's that it was all classified just like your information was."

"So the person you were talking to on the phone said that you could tell me?"

"Yeah, Bomber that was one of the Generals that we answer too. We called him to see what he could tell us about Rodriguez and to see if we could tell you more about all of this."

"Babe, what we are about to tell you…" I wasn't sure how to tell her. "well the best way I could describe it is providence."

"Providence? You lost me."

"Beautiful the group of Ranger's that save you? That was us."

"You? You guys?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah Babe, it was are very first mission."

"Providence huh?"

"Yeah babe." I watched the blank face slide back over her face.

"Bomber, why are you doing that?"

She looked at Lester her blank face sill in place, "Doing what?" Even her voice held no emotion.

"Your putting a blank face on, is that something else that you have been working on?"

I saw surprise in her eyes, "Well yeah I have been, but I didn't think I did it very well."

"Babe, you do that as well as most of my men."

"Huh. I was just tired of everyone always knowing what I was thinking."

I smiled at her, "What do you want to do now Babe?"

"Well I called Connie and told her that I would be by this afternoon to pick up the flowers and my skips. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No Babe you can still do that as long as you take Les with you."

"I'm good with that."

"We need to come up with a plan" Tank said.

Steph snorted and I raised and eyebrow at her, "I came up with my own set of plans."

"Babe?"

She snickered at herself, "One minute."

She turned and went back into the office, a moment latter I heard the printer going. When she came back out she had four pieces of paper in her hand and passed one to each of us.

"The only one on that list I am not going with is three."

I read the list and let out a bark of laughter, "You never disappoint Babe."

"Number four is my favorite." Tank said.

"Mine too, because I am really hoping you can come up with something better then that."

"Babe why don't you and Lester head out to the bond office while the rest of us work on this."

"Sounds good to me." She turned to Lester, "I am ready when you are."

"Lets rock and roll Beautiful."

"See you guys later." With that they walked out the door.

"Do you think that she will be okay going out?"

"We can't lock her up Bobby, even with all the changes in her she will fight us on that one. I will talk to her when they get back about not going out so much. I think that she will agree."

"Ric's right, Bomber is a free sprite every time someone tries to cage her she breaks out. She will be fine as long as she is with Lester. Now lets get to work on how to end all this before it gets out of hand."

Tank was right it was time to get to work, to make sure that she could fly free.

_Sorry it's taken so long to up date work has been crazy, but her is 11 and I am almost done with 12. Please review, I live off of them!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin._

**What Now?**

SPOV

I grabbed my purse by the door and walked out of Ranger's apartment with Lester right behind me. He and I got into the elevator are rode it down to the garage, we hoped into one of the many black SUVs and headed for the bonds office. We were just pulling out when Lester dropped into his driving zone, no way I had to much I wanted to ask him before we got to the office.

"Lester?" Nothing he didn't even swing his eyes my way, "Lester?" I said a little louder but still got nothing, what was with these guys and their driving zones? "LESTER!" I yelled at last.

"What Steph, you don't have to yell."

"I called you name three times and you never respond."

"I was thinking."

"Well I have something I wanted to ask you."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No, because I don't want anyone over hearing."

"What is it?"

"Did you guys mean what you said before?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Before when you said that it was you guys that saved us all those years ago?"

"Yeah Beautiful I did. Why do you ask?"

"I think I may be in shock, I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around that fact. Did you guys know before this all happened that it was me that you saved?"

"No, you and your friends were passed out by the time we got on the chopper, the last time we saw you, you were being load up into a MP ambulance. But when you told us what happen to you last night we knew then it was us."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow." I said again as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Beautiful are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that it was you guys. Since the day I met Ranger you guys have always been there when I need help. This just explains a lot."

"Such as?"

"Why I trust you so much. Since day one my gut has told me that I could trust Ranger, then the first time I meet the rest of you I had the same feeling." Suddenly I was hit with a strange thought, "Les? Was Ranger the one that carried me out?"

"I don't know Steph, you girls didn't look the best when we got to you. None of us, not even Ranger made the connection."

"Was he the one that said you guys were rangers?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Then he was the one that carried me out."

I let Lester go back into his zone, and I let my blank face slide down, I had a lot to think about and I didn't want him to read off of my face. I really was have a hard time with the factor that these guys saved my life all those years ago. Ranger was right it was providence.

Could this mean that my fate, my life was intertwined with Ranger and the guys? Whoa slow down Steph don't start thinking to hard or you may pull something. One thing at a time, handle the problem at hand then move on to the next one.

Speaking of problem here's a big one. Lester had just pulled up in front of the bonds office and guess who's truck is parked there, that's right the ass. I looked over at Les.

"Please try and keep me from killing him, I have more important things to take care of right now."

He smiled at me, "Can't make you any promise Beautiful, he has it coming to him.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck, Les was right behind me. We walked into the office to find Connie at her post, filing her nails and shooting dirty looks at Morelli. Lula looked like she was filing but she too was give Joe dirty looks. The ass was sitting on the ugly ass coach that was by the door.

I decided that I was not up for his shit right now so I would not pay attention to him maybe if I did it long enough he would just go away. "What ya got for me Connie?"

"You've got Mooner again and a new one, Mike Hunt got pulled over for a DUI but had a knife…"

"Cupcake we need to talk." Joe interrupted.

"No Joe we don't." I turned to look at him, he was standing up inches from me, and he had a band-aid on his nose. Wonder why that was there, oh that's right I punched him. "How's your nose Joe?" I said with twisted smile.

"Stephanie you _are_ coming with me right now. _WE_ are going home and talking about this." Joe grabbed onto my upper arm really tightly, "It's time that you grow up and start acting you age."

I tried to pull out of his grip but he was holding on to tight, "Joe let go your hurting me, and I am _NOT_ going anywhere with you!"

He didn't let go, but started to pull me towards the door, "Why do you have to be…"

Joe didn't get to finish what he was saying because Lester stepped in and broke his hold on my arm. He then took the same arm and twisted it behind his back as he push Joe to the floor.

"I believe she told you to let go of her. Next time you touch her I break your arm." Lester let him up and stepped in front of me, shielding me from him.

"I could arrest you for that Santos."

"Go ahead and try it, I have three witness to testify against you."

Joe growled, "This isn't over Cupcake, you have not heard the last of it."

"Yes Joe I have, leave me alone, I never want to see you again." I told him as I peeked around Lester.

He glared at me then walked out the door, letting it slam behind him. I was fight with myself not to cry, I put on the best blank face I could and turned to Connie.

"What was it you were saying about Mike?"

"Damn white girl, put that face away, you know we hate when you pull that shit."

"Sorry Lula, a lot has happed the past 24 hours and none of it good. I'm just trying to prevent myself from breaking down yet again. I think that if I cry anymore I may just die from dehydration." Connie and Lula laughed at that, "So what about Mike and what about the flowers?"

"Mikes no big deal, just had a ten inch blade sitting on the passenger sit of the car. Never touch it; the reports said that he was very polite and understanding to the officer that pulled him over. As for the flower…" she bent over in her chair and picked them up off the floor. "I put them down here when Morelli walked in. I didn't think you would want him to find out." She set the flowers on her desk, a dozen orange and coral roses*, the note that had come with them was already sitting in a bag as she set it down.

"Who do you have after you now white girl?"

No way I could tell them, "I don't know Lula, things have been going good."

"I see you have one of the Merry Men with you, is he here for the stalker or for Morelli?" she asked

"Both." Lester answered, his blank face was firmly in place, but I could see that his lips were tight, some one was not happy.

"The guys are going to help me figure this out, any time I ask the police they take forever." I also didn't want to deal with Joe and they knew it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Connie asked.

"Pick up Mooner then head home, I mean back to Rangeman."

"You stayin in the bat cave??? You go girl!"

"Lula Rangeman is not the bat cave, it's just an office that has apartments for the guys to stay in. We have to get going. I will talk to you girls later." I turned and walked out before then could ask me anything else. I hopped into the truck and flipped Mooner's file open just as Les was getting in.

"Is it okay if we go after Mooner? He's an easy pick up."

"Yeah should only take a few minutes, let me just call the control room so they know what's going on."

He flipped open his phone and had a quick conversation with who ever was on the side then hung up and pulled out into traffic. As we drove I started to unconsciously rub the arm Joe grabbed. Les glanced over and saw me doing it.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Your arm, is it okay?"

I stopped rubbing it and shrugged, "Yeah fine." Man do I ever live in denial it hurt like a bitch.

Les pulled the truck up in front of Mooners house, "Let me see it."

"Les I am fine. Really its no big deal."

"Stephanie don't fight me, show me you damn arm." Wow Les was pissed he never calls me Stephanie, Steph sometimes, but never Stephanie.

I let out a sigh and did as he asked. After I had gotten my sleeve all the way up I took a look at it. It did not look good, my upper arm was one big bruise. Morelli had such a tight hold on me that you could see where his fingers were. I looked up at Les; he had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel and a very dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ranger's going to kill him." I told him.

"Screw Ranger, I'm going to do it." He growled out. I had never seen Les so angry between all of the Marry Men he and Bobby were the most easy going.

"Les please don't be mad, I had no way of knowing that he would be there, or that he would do that."

I watched as part of the edge left his face, "I'm not mad at you Beautiful. I should never of let him get that close to you." So that's what the problem is he was kicking himself.

"It's okay Les, you reacted quickly and stopped him, that's all that's matter."

"No Steph, he should never of touched you to begin with."

"We can talk about this all day but its not going to change what happen. Just think what would of happen if you weren't there. God I don't even want to think about it." He smiled at me, "Now can we get Mooner and head back, I've been out in public long enough for one day I think."

"So this is all part of you plan?"

"Yup, keep being seen, see if we can draw him out."

"I don't think that's the best plan."

"I know its not, but I am afraid that if I go into hiding he will go after people I care about. I am hoping if I keep being seen they will be safe."

"Don't worry Steph we will find him and end this."

"I know, now lets go get Mooner."

I opened the door and headed for the front door, Les at my side. I knocked on the door and as Mooner opened it, I could hear Star Wars on in the back round.

"Dudette it you."

"Yeah Mooner its me."

"Did I miss my court date again? I know I wrote it down somewhere."

"Yeah you did. You ready to go?"

"You must be a Jedi."

"Whys that?"

"Cause you came just as the Star Wars marathon was ending."

No way I could argue with that, "Lets go Mooner."

We all piled into the truck; on the way over to the cop shop I called Connie to let her know we had Mooner that way Vinnie could be there to bail him back out. I was able to get in and out of the station with out any one making jokes and with out seeing Joe. Les and I made it back to Rangeman with out anything else happening, all and all it was a pretty good end to a crappy day.

_*Orange roses stand for desire, fascination, and enthusiasm. Coral roses stand for desire the meanings are from __._

_Hope you guys enjoyed 13 is on its way._


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing everything was done by JE I am just taking her charters out for a spin._

**What Now?**

SPOV

The next few days took on a pattern, I would get up in the morning and go to the gym to run. After the second day I always had one of the guys with me. They decided that I needed to learn self-defense to help me become the new and improve me. So after running I would head over to mat and one of the guys would work with me on different holds, how to do them and how to get out of them.

Surprisingly I was pretty good at breaking out of the holds and when the guys saw that I was, they started to work with me on the punching bag. I think that they were having more fun with all this then me, because by the end of the day I hurt like all bloody hell.

After my morning work out I would head up to seven for a quick shower then me and one of the guys would head out to the office to pick up any new skips. The afternoon would be spent looking for said skips. Then it was trip to the cop shop and back to Rangeman.

All and all a pretty normal day in my life, well that is besides having a body guard with me at all times, and the daily phone calls I would get from Rodriguez. Rodriguez had me more then a little worried at this point, besides the phone calls he never made a move. And every time the guys tried to get a fix on his calls he would end them before they could.

The tension level at Rangeman was at an all time high. Ranger had told the guys that I had a new stalker and that they were pretty sure who it was and that we had to find him before he got to me. I was hoping that the guys would come up with some great plan to get him, but so far we were going with mine, staying visible and seeing what the streets had to say.

To top everything off Morelli would not back off, he kept calling or he would be at the bonds office waiting for me. I found myself trying to keep more control of the guys then of myself. Needless to say Les had told Ranger and the others what had happen that day at the office, you know I have never been sacred of the guys, but the moment Lester told them about it I almost had to step away from them they were beyond angry. Each and everyone looked as if they were ready to kill him, and I knew that they would given the chance.

I didn't think that they could get any angrier then they were, boy was I wrong. Lester told them about my arm and of course Bobby insisted on seeing it. I knew there was no way I could win that argument so I pushed up my sleeve to show them. I swear to god all of their faces turned red and I could see veins popping out of their heads. The bruise on my arm had turned black, blue and purple, I don't think I have ever had a bruise that bad before.

Whenever I would run across Morelli whoever was on Steph duty that day would step in front of me and not allow him any where near me. I was okay with that, I didn't want him near me he just couldn't take a hint.

It was five days after we found that Rodriguez was after me and today Tank was my partner. He and I did are normal morning thing and head for the bonds office. I was happy to find that Morelli was not parked out front today. We went inside and I sat down to chat with the girls for a while.

"So what's new guys?"

"The burg can't stop talking about you and Morelli." Connie told me.

"I bet my mom loves that." Connie gave me a strange look, "Okay Connie spill it, what else is the BGV saying?"

"Well…it's going around that any one that calls your mom and asks her about what happens, she tells them…" she paused, I could tell what ever it was it was not good.

"Out with it Connie what does she tell them."

"She says that she has no clue who they are talking about her only daughter is doing just fine with her three kids." She rushed out.

I let me blank face slide into place, I know that they hated it but I wasn't going to let my feelings show on me any more.

"So she publicly disowned me now?"

"It looks like it."

I shrugged and moved on, "Lula what is the SSGV saying?"

"Word on the street is you and the cop are done, but I could of told them that." I gave her a small smile, "The street has a lot more to say about you though."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it." She said with a glance at Tank.

I looked at Tank also and he had a sheepish look on, "What are they saying Lula?" I asked with out looking away from Tank.

"Word on the street is that you are Ranger's women now and that you are off limit."

I was about to start questioning Tank when the front door of the bonds office slammed open. Tank was up off the coach and in front of me in seconds. I looked around him and their stood Joe, drunk off his ass. I pushed by Tank and came up toe to toe with Joe.

"What the hell do you want Morelli? I told you to leave me the fuck alone."

"C'mon Cupcake you don't mean that, you know you want me."

"No Joe I don't, get out of here." I had to fight to keep my face blank.

"So I guess its true then you are Manoso bitch."

"You know what Joe, even if I am its none of you business." I said as I poked him in the chest with a finger.

Well I should of stayed behind Tank, because before I could react Joe's hand came up and slapped me across the face. The force of the hit was so hard that in spun me into Tank, who caught me, and was now growling at Joe. Before Tank had a chance to touch Joe the sound of gunfire filled the air. Tank pulled me down to ground and threw his body on top me. I looked around and watched Lula and Connie hit the floor too.

We all laid there and waited for it to all end it felt like and hour before it stopped. When it finally did no one moved, we were all afraid that it would start again. Just as we were about to get up the office phone started to ring. No one got up to get it so the answer machine picked up and Rodriguez's voice filled the air.

"No one is allowed to hit my pet besides me." The line went dead.

Tank pushed up off of me, "Are you okay Steph."

I slammed my blank face firmly in place, that ass just took shots at my friends I wanted to kill him, "Fine."

He looked at me and just shook his head, I was happy to see that he could not get a read off of me. He didn't take my word for it so he quickly looked me over and was happy to see that I had no new holes, I felt about the same.

I looked around the office and Connie and Lula were getting up off the floor, both appeared to be okay. I looked over Tank as he got onto his cell, and was happy to see that he was fine as well. When I looked over at Joe I saw him lying in a pool of blood. I ran over and knelt beside him, yeah I was pissed at him but that didn't mean I wanted him killed.

It appeared the only place that he was hit was in his arm. I pulled off my t-shirt and pressed it against his arm, man was I happy I was wearing one of my sport bras today. I could hear sirens in the distant and Tank talking to one of the guys, most likely Ranger, I knew he would be here soon.

Moments later the office was a whirlwind of action, the EMT's walked in and took over as Tank helped me to my feet. He and I stepped back out of the way. Joe was mumbling and I was pissed when I heard Joyce's name, last time I help him. I felt my body start to shake as the adrenaline left my body, Tank pulled me in tight to his body.

"Easy Bomber, just take deep breaths."

I tried to do as he told me to, but I was pissed and scared at the same time and my body didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew I was being pulled from Tanks arms into a different set, I looked up into Ranger's concerned eyes.

"You okay Babe?"

"Yeah, can we go home? I'm cold."

Ranger led me out the door as they were loading Joe onto a stretcher. When I got outside I found Bobby and Lester there waiting and keeping an eye on the area.

"Looking good Beautiful." Les said as he handed me a bag.

I smiled at him as I opened it there was one of Rangers hooded sweatshirts in it. I pulled it on and wrapped my arms around myself. I took a deep breath in; I loved how it smelt like him.

"Steph." Carl called to me, "We need to ask you and Tank a few things."

Tank and I walked over and gave are statements. As soon as we were done they said that we were good to go. We walked back over to guys and headed for the SUV's. Bobby and Les got in one, and I crawled into the back seat of the other.

"You sure you are okay Babe?" Ranger asked as he got in the driver side.

"Yup."

"Then why are you laying on the back sit?"

"Cause."

Ranger wanted for me to go on when I didn't he asked, "Because why."

I yawed, "Cause I'm tired and its safer."

He and Tank chuckled, huh I've been finding out a lot about the guys lately, who knew that they chuckled? Ranger pulled the SUV out into traffic with Bobby and Les close on our tales. I was fast asleep before we made it back to Rangeman.


	14. Chapter 14

_As always not mine, everything belongs to JE I'm just having my fun._

**What Now?**

RPOV

I carried Steph to seven when we got back to Rangeman. She was still asleep and didn't show any sign of waking up soon. I laid her on the bed and brushed a kiss across her forehead. I was proud of her, the past week she has been working really hard with her training and I could tell that she really wanted to make her self better.

I was also proud of how she was much more concern with her safety now. She didn't complain about having a man on her at all times, she always had a panic button with her, and she was always calling to check in. I couldn't ask for more from her.

I walked out of the bedroom to find the guys sitting there waiting. They all wore concerned faces and I didn't blame them I felt the same. A solid week we have been looking for Rodriguez and we didn't turn up anything. I was beyond furious. My Babe was endangered and we weren't having any luck ending it.

"Ric man, I don't like this. He's keeping a close eye on her and yet we are still missing him" Tank said

"I've been thinking the same thing. Do you think he is monitoring the office some how?" Lester asked.

"I didn't think of that." I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial for Hector.

"Yeah."

"Hector I need you to head over to the bonds office and sweep it for any device that is not one of ours."

"On it boss."

I looked over at Tank and knew that he has something else on his mind, "What's up Tank?"

"I have a concern."

"What's that?"

"Morelli."

"Why?"

TPOV

I wasn't looking forward to this, Ric didn't know what Morelli had done. I was waiting until we got back to the office in case he decided to kill him. The guys are going to be beyond pissed, shit I was beyond pissed.

"Tank why is Morelli a concern?" Ric asked me again this time there was an edge to his voice.

"Just before the shots were fired Morelli came into the office and had some words with Steph. She stepped out from behind me to confront him; Steph told him more or less that her life was not his concern." I took a deep breath and went on, "Morelli slapped her, hard, hard enough to spin her into me."

I watched Ric's face as his eyes turn dark and hard, I looked over at Lester and Bobby and they had the same look. As if we didn't have enough problems now we had to make sure that the ass stayed away from her as well.

"We will deal with him after we take care of Rodriguez." Ric said in a cold hard voice. "Right now we need to decide what we are going to do about Steph."

I know what Ric wanted to do with Steph, and I knew she would not like it. She has been great the past week, always taking one of us with her and she never complains. But I know that he is going to want for her to stay inside and as much as she has been working with us she is not going to like that.

"Ric we can't lock her up, she won't go for it." I told him

He sighed, "Your right, I know that you are, but I need to keep her safe."

I looked long and hard at Ric, we all knew that he had feeling for Bombshell even if he won't admit it. But there was almost a sound of pleading to his voice, the concern was evident on his face. Hell we were all concerned we all loved her Bobby, Les and I as a sister, and Ric more, much more.

"We will keep her safe Ric," Lester told him, "I don't think that Rodriguez wants to kill her, he is toying with her. I think that there should be two men on her, one of us and one of the other guys."

"Les is right, two men on her when ever she leaves the building, the men we trust the most. I think that she will be okay with that." Bobby said.

I could see Ric fighting with the idea, "Ric she has done everything that we have asked of her and never once tried to fight us. I love the new Bomber she is much more aware of her surroundings, and she thinks about her own safety, but I don't want to risk pushing her away by locking her up now." I told him.

"Fine, we will do it your way for now, but I still don't like it."

If I didn't know any better I would say that Ric was whining.

RPOV

The next several hours were spent talking about which of my men we trusted the most to watch over Steph. I was not happy about letting Babe leave at all, but part of me knew that the guys were right, if I tired to lock her up now she would just hate me for it. After everything was said and done we decided that Woody, Cal, Hal, and Vince would be the four others to help watch over her.

Tank called down to have the four come upstairs while I checked on my Babe. She look so peaceful in her sleep, you would never guess that her life was endanger yet again. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep, she is amazing and beautiful, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life.

Now that the cop is out of the way, maybe I had a chance at someday with her. But that would have to wait until this was done and over with. I heard a knock at the apartment door, I got up and brushed a kiss across her forehead before heading back to the living room. Just as I was closing the bedroom door my phone rang.

"Yo."

"Boss," It was Hector.

"What did you find?"

"You were right I found a camera and six different bugs. Vinny claimed two of the bugs, but the other four are unknown.

"Can you trace them?"

"Working on it now."

"Keep me posted." And I snapped the phone shut.

I found the others sitting at my dinning room table, I didn't want to have this meeting down stairs because I wanted no chances of someone over hearing us at all. I sat down and briefed them with as much information as I was allowed to give out, only leaving out the exact detail of when and where Babe and us had first meet Rodriguez.

When I finished bring them up so speed I was surprised to see shock and anger in all four of their faces. It amazed me the effect that Babe had on my men. I don't think that there is a man in my company that wouldn't give their lives for her, and I wouldn't even have to order them to do so.

"Any word from Hector?"

Just as I was about to answer Tank we heard a whoosh… whoosh sound. "That sounds like…"

"A Helicopter!!!" We all yelled at the same time. We jumped and raced for my room, just as we were about to enter we heard glass shattering and Steph screaming.

"BABE!!!" I had my gun drawn as I threw open the door to find five masked men pulling her out of bed with a gun to her head.

"Let her go." Lester yelled

"Come any closer and we will kill her." One of them said as they back towards the hovering helicopter.

We all had are guns drawn and trained on one of the men in front of us, Lester was the closes to Steph and the windows. As they made it to the copper they opened fire on us. We returned fire and four of the men were taken down the only one still standing was the one holding Steph. He took her and jumped onto the copper, just as it was pulling away with them Lester ran forward and jumped on with them.

I watched helplessly as they flew away the last thing I saw of them was both of them being stunned and falling to the floor of the copper.

"Steph!"

_Sorry it took so long to post this, I have had a bit of writer's block, but I hope you enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15

_As always not mine, everything belongs to JE I'm just having my fun._

**What Now?**

SPOV

When I woke up it was Columbia all over again. I was in a dark room with no windows and only a single door. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling letting off a dull glow. As I looked around the room I found Lester cuffed and gagged in the corner.

"Les!" I crawled over to him and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Les are you okay?"

"I'm okay Beautiful, how bout you?"

"I think I am okay. Where are we?"

"Not sure, they zapped both of us in the chopper. Did you happen to grab your pick set this morning?"

"Yeah we were going to work on it more this afternoon." I said as I pulled the tool out of my pocket. He turned so his back was facing me, "My hands are shaking, I don't know if I can do this."

"Steph take a deep breath, I know you can you have before."

I did as he told me and found my hands shaking less. I took the tool and started on the cuffs. Les had showed me earlier in the week how to pick handcuffs; he was going to show me how to do door this afternoon. I took me a few minutes but I was able to get him out of the cuffs, the moment he was free he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Les what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry Beautiful Ric will find us."

"But how, we could be anywhere."

Lester leaned his head down so his mouth was next to my ear, "Do you remember that hair tie Tank gave you?" I nodded, "Is that the one you have in your hair today?" I nodded again, "It has a tracker in it. We gave it to you just to be on the safe side, we didn't think anyone would take that away from you."

"But what if they forget about it?"

"I don't think they will, have you ever known Ric to forget something?"

"No, but there is first for everything."

Just then the door opened and two men walked into the room, guns drawn, Lester pulled me tighter to him.

"You up." One of them said pointing the gun at me. I didn't move I stayed in Lester's arms. "NOW!"

I jumped in Les's arms and he slowly released me and pushed me to stand. I started to shake I was scared beyond words, scared for me and for Les. I felt Les stand behind me, he kept a hand at my back. I tried to remain clam, I started to take deep breaths to get my shakes under control.

"How did you get free?"

"It doesn't matter, bring both of them, he can watch."

I knew that voice. I looked past the two men to see Rodriguez standing in the doorway. I started to shake all over again my worse fear was back. He turned and walked down the hall. One of the guy's grabbed onto my arm and the other pointed his gun at Lester's head, Les held his hands up and followed me.

When we got to the end of the hall I was shaking beyond control I didn't want this to happen again, I don't know if I could survive it. When we stepped into the room it looked just like the room in Columbia and my knees almost gave out if my captor didn't have such a tight hold I would have been on the floor. Then I felt my blood turn cold as Rodriguez stepped out from a different room.

"Hello my pet, have you missed me?"

I pulled my arm out of my captor hand and turned into Lester, his arms were instantly around me. I felt a growl come from his chest and his arms tighten around me.

"Tie him up in the chair and bring her to me."

I was pulled from Les's arms, "NO!" I tired to fight against the hands that held me but my mind was blinded by fear. I watched as Les fought against the men that held him. He broke free and was fighting his way over to me when I felt a cold tip pressed to my throat.

"If you keep fighting I will kill her." Les froze and locked eyes with Rodriguez, he never saw the man come up and knee him in the stomach. They then pulled him up and tied him to a chair, his arms behind him and his legs tied to the legs of the chair.

Rodriguez pulled me back and pushed me against the bed, my mind snapped back into focus and I tired to fight against him. I used every thing that I had learned the past week to try and get him away, but he just kept over powering me. He backed handed me and I landed on the bed. He was on top of me holding my hands above my head one handed as he cut off my clothes.

"Leave her alone! Let her go!" I heard Les yelling. I could hear the anger and fear in his voice.

I couldn't get away I struggled against him, I tired to break free but no matter how hard I tried I could not. He took a hold of my arms and cuffed them to the top of the bed he then shackled my feet to the bottom of the bed. As he ran his hands over my body I bit my tongue to keep from screaming I slammed my blank face down I would hide in denial, I would not let him know my fear, if I yelled he would hurt Les, just like he did to the girls.

"Steph! STEPH!!!" I heard Les calling but I blocked him it was the only way I knew to keep him safe.

_Sorry this is a short chapter but I hoped you like it._


	16. warning graphic chapter

Thank you all for the great reviews!!! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to some of them I have been have major internet problems. So if I did miss anyone thank you for reading!!!

*******WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD******

_As always not mine they all belong to JE I am just having my fun._

**What Now?**

LPOV

I sat helplessly as I watched Rodriguez rip Steph clothes off. Her blank face slammed into place and her eyes became unfocused. I watched as she tired to detach herself from what was happening to her. I wanted to kill him how dare he touch her! I will kill him the moment I get free.

I took in the room there were two men at my back, two at the door we came in, and one at the door the he came in. How could he being doing all this? He hasn't been out that long where did he get the money for all of this? He had to have a backer but who?

I was praying and hoping that Ric would find us soon but since we were taken in a chopper we could be anywhere in the US. If we were out side are normal grid it would take longer to find us, and that was something we could not afford right now, not with Steph being involved. I was racking by brain trying to come up with a way to get us out, but I had to carful, who knew how many men he had, and there was no way I could take a chance with Steph's life.

My eyes fell back onto her chained up in the bed, I watched as he kissed down her neck and took her breast into her mouth. I let out a growl of protest, only to be punched in the face. I was about to yell at him again to try and draw him away from her when a mans voice cut me off.

"Rodriguez that enough."

"Its never enough I have waited so long for this moment, and it is here at last. She is mine once more."

"And she will stay yours, but we have other uses for her first."

I was shocked by the man that stepped into the room. This explained so much, it was Tobias Zacarias the currant head of the Columbian drug cartel, and a man that hated Ric and his team with a passion. Ric, Tank, Bobby and I were the reason why his second in command was dead and to make matter worse it was also his son.

This explained why only Steph was targeted and not the other girls. But at the same time how did he make the connection between us and her? It was more important now then ever to get her out of out of here. I knew that he was going to use her as bait to get the others here.

"Hello Santos. Its good to see you again" he said turning to me so I could see the cold twisted smile on his face. "Thank you for making thing easer for me by coming willing." I hated the way he talked, making it sound like it was an everyday conversation between friends when he was really toying with you.

"Let her go, it's us you want, not her."

"Of course you are right, I have no real use for the girl its Rodriguez that wants her. And I am more then happy to give her to him, seeing as how it was him that made the connection between you and her. To think I have been waiting for years to find the best way to pay you back and I almost gave up hope too."

"If you harm one hair on her head you will die. Ranger will see to it."

"I would never hurt such a beautiful young lady, no I would never lay I hand on her." I watched as his eyes became even colder, "No only Rodriguez will touch her from now on, and nor will I let her die." He walked over and leaned down close to my face, "No, she will not die where is the fun in that, no I have a fate much worse then that planned and you and your friends will have to watch every moment of it."

I felt my blood boiling, no matter what I was not going to let that happen, there was no way I am going to let them hurt her. I spat into his face and he backhanded me.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone who is willing to look after your women? Rodriguez I don't think he understands how caring you are towards Mrs. Plum. I think that it would be best if you showed him. I will be back later to see how you all are doing."

He turned and walked out of the door that he had come in by. All the men in the room but one of the men at my back left with him. I focused back onto Rodriguez, he was rubbing his hands together and smiling. He got back up on the bed and straddle Steph.

"Now my pet, do you remember how this all works?" I watch Steph nod, "Oh good that makes things so much easier. Now that you have calmed down I am going to releases your arms and legs. You will behave won't you?" she nodded again, "Good, because you know what happens when you don't." Both of his hands went around her neck and I watched him squeezing it. "Just a small reminder incase you did forget." I heard her fighting for breath, when he took his hands away she laid there panting and her neck had red handprints on it.

He slowly released her legs, kissing the inside of her calves as he worked. After both of her legs were free he kissed his way up her legs pausing at her pussy, he looked her in the eye and shoved two fingers into her. I was screaming in furry the sounds that came out of me didn't even sound human to my own ears. All the years of training to hide my emotions were gone, I was dieing watching what he was doing to her.

"It appears your friend doesn't like me playing with you. What a shame he hasn't seen anything yet."

The part that was killing me the most was Steph was not fighting back, she was just taking it all not even making a sound, her blank face never once flinched. How? How could she lie there and let him do it to her with out even fighting. I had no clue what she was thinking she has gotten to damn good at that blank face of hers, was she scared? In pain? I had no clue and there is nothing I can do for her.

SPOV

I wanted to be sick, I could not believe this was all happening again. And to make things worse Lester a man I thought of as a big brother had to watch the whole thing. I had lain there and listen to Les talk to the other man, it seems that not only was I Rodriguez's new toy but also bait to lure the other here.

I knew that Rodriguez liked to play games that is why he played with me all week. He wanted me on high alert; he wanted me to know that he could take me at anytime. I also had a feeling that it was part of the other mans plan to get the guys on edge, what a mess this all is.

I tired to think of other things as his fingers moved in and out of me, I didn't want to think about what he was doing to me. I was fighting as hard as I could to keep the tears away and not to shake. He hated it if you showed fear or if you cried, he would just beat you then long and hard.

Les was screaming at him trying to get him to stop, I had never seen or heard one of the guys lose control like that, it scared the shit out of me. As he was talking to Lester I caught a glimpse of a gun at his back. My mind kicked into over drive forming a plan to get out of this.

Rodriguez stopped fingering me and started to kiss his way up my stomach when he came to my breast he bite both of them, hard. I almost cried out but was able to stop myself, I felt the tears at the edge of my eyes. Finally he came to my neck, as he bite and licked at it he undid my hands. Once they were free I opened and closed them to get the blood moving in them once more.

He kept biting and licking my neck as his hand pinch and pulled painfully at my breast. I put my arms around him and pulled him into me. I knew that Les must be having a heart attack at this point because he is no longer screaming he had to be disgusted by what I was doing. I did what I did all those years ago, I pulled him down and rubbed my hands over his back, making him think that I wanted more.

I pulled his shirt off over his head to reveal his chest he lifted his head up and looked into my eyes, his were dark with lust and desire. I was doing what he wanted and he was happy about it.

"You always were a good girl my pet, I could always count on you do things the right way."

I mentally snorted if only he knew. I licked my lips inviting him to kiss them. As his mouth lowered onto mine I started to move my hands up and down his back once more. He pulled away from my mouth and started back on my neck, I did the same to him kissing and licking his pulse point, I could feel his breath coming faster and faster. It was taking every once of will power I had not to get sick.

I felt the moment when he became unaware of everything else around him. I slowly moved my hands down his back. I grabbed onto his gun and kneed him in the balls all in the same movement. I heard him let out a gush of air as I pushed him onto the floor. I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, point blank.

I didn't even think I swung the gun up and pointed it at the man standing behind Les and fired, I hit him between the eyes. I was off the bed and running to Les, when I got to him I pulled a knife off of the man I just killed and started to cut the ropes free.

"Beautiful you have to get out of here, run now while you can."

"No Les I won't leave you."

"Steph go now before they come."

I held up the gun and showed him the silencer that was on it. I place the gun on his lap and finished up with the ropes. Once I had him free he jumped out of the chair handed the gun back to me and grabbed the gun off the other man I had killed, he then grabbed my hand and we both took off back down the hallway we had come up.

He pulled off his shirt as we ran, "Here Steph put this on."

He handed it to me and we continued down the hall. We moved at a slower pace, I could tell that Les was listening for the slights sound as we went. The hallways were dark and barely lit. Time passed, how much I couldn't tell you, but all of a sudden the silence of the halls were broke by a roar.

"FIND THEM NOW!" it was the man from before and he just found out we were gone.

Les picked up the pace again and I stayed close to him. We eventually came to a hallway that had a door at the end of it with an exit sign above it. I couldn't see any light coming in under the door, so I had to guess it was night some time. Lester held a finger up to his mouth and slowly pushed the door open.

I was right it was after dark some time. Looking around I found the grounds outside to be dark, from what I could tell we appeared to be in some kind of industrial park. Les leaned close and whispered to me.

"Steph we are going to make a break for it. No matter what happens I want you to keep running and don't stop until you are safe. If anything happens to me I need you to keep going, to find help and bring them back." I nodded to him, "Promise me Beautiful that you will."

"I promise Les." He gave me a quick hug and then stuck his head out the door to look both ways, "Now!"

I did just as Les said I went out the door to the right and ran. I could hear him behind me, I didn't look back I just kept running. The next thing I knew I heard squealing tiers, I looked over my shoulder and saw a truck speeding towards us.

"Steph keep going, no matter what keep going!"

I heard Les open fire on the truck and I kept running. The truck never returned fire but when it got closer I heard a thump behind me. I looked back and saw Les on the ground. I almost turned back to him but remembered my promise and started to run harder then I ever had before.

I looked back once more over my shoulder and saw that the truck was on top of me. All of a sudden I felt a pinch in my back and heard a sizzling sound, then the world went black.

I hope you enjoy, more to come soon. Liz


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry to those who I offended with my last chapter, and thanks to all who emailed me to keep writing, it was you guys that made me cont. with this story. Thank you all.

Still not mine, they all belong to JE.

**What now?**

RPOV

Steph and Les had been missing for two days, the chopper had flown them out side are transmitter signal so we could not pick up on any of the tracker. We knew that Steph had two transmitters on her a panic button and her hair tie. We found the panic button at a small landing field in a one-horse town on the edge of Pennsylvania.

We combed the area showing pictures and asking if anyone had seen Steph, Les or the chopper. It was almost noon that day and I was starting to lose my temper. Maybe the chopper never landed her. They could have been flying overhead and threw the panic button out.

I had called in every favor owned to me to try and find them. Tank had called and talked to the General. He told us that he wanted us to bring Rodriguez in alive, like that was going to happen. Every single one of my men were beyond angry, I could tell him that I would not kill him but I couldn't speak for my men. Nor would I try to stop them if some how Rodriguez had an "accident".

Now we were just waiting for word, any word from any one of our contacts. I walked over to a small hotel that we had been using as a base for the past twelve hours. Just as I was about to walk in to the room an old man came up to me.

He appeared to be in his late sixty early seventies, he had old torn up blue jeans on and a NASCAR shirt. To top it all off he was chewing tobacco and had a bass fishing hat on. I could not help and think that **this is where rednecks come from.**

"Excuse me sonny, I heard you were looking for a helicopter that may of come by this way recently."

"Yes, did you see anything?"

"Yup I saw them alright. Chopper land over on the landing field real late the other night. I was up getting ready to go and do some night fishing. I know the best fishing hole in the area."

"I'm sure you do, but what about the chopper?"

"Well now I was gettin their sonny I was gettin there. Those three boy jumped out of it as a black van pulled up. Two of them looked to carrying something heave over their shoulders. Well they hopped right up in to that van and speed away. Then the chopper took off again."

"Which way did they go?"

"Well now you are going to love this, those boys took off going north out of town…"

"Thank you." I turned to walk into the room thrilled with this bit of luck.

"Now slow down sonny in get better."

"Better? How could it get any better?"

"Now you remember those fishing spots I was tellin you about?" I nodded at him, "Well my favorite spot to go night fishing is up by the old industrial park some twenty miles out side of town. Now when I got up there the other night, there was that van sitting out there and one of the warehouses had light on it. No one has used those building in near ten years."

I thanked the man again and pulled some money on of my pocket and handed it to him. I then walked into the room to find Bobby and Tank. I must have had some strange look on my face, because they jumped on me the moment I walked in.

"What did you find?"

"An old man just stopped me and told me that he saw the chopper land the other night and three men leave it carrying to heavy objects. He even saw where the van ended up."

"So we know where they are?"

"Yeah get the team together, we leave in ten."

Bobby ran from the room to tell the others to get ready, we ended up bring Woody, Cal, Hal, Vince and Ram. We brought Ram in to make sure everyone had a partner; he was still active military like the rest of us, and the best sharp shooter at Rangeman.

Things became a whirlwind of movement, are packs were grabbed and brought out to the SUV's, and everyone changed into full swat gear. We all had at least two handguns, a knife, and assault rifle. Ram had his sniper rifle with him as well. We loaded up and headed out of town, as we drove we all put on are comm. units.

"Comm. check." I said into my mic.

"Ram, go."

"Cal, go."

"Hal, go."

"Woody, go."

"Vince, go."

"Tank, go."

"Bobby, go."

"I want the lights cut when we are three miles out, and we leave the SUV's at a mile out. I don't want them to know that we are coming." I heard grunts for reply's. "Ram, find a place to set up shop to proved cover if we need it."

"Rodger."

The rest of the ride was done in silence; at the one mile mark we pulled off the main road and parked behind some over growth. We took off on foot and it was not long before the warehouses came into view. They were all dark but one, we watched the building for a few moments, we didn't see any guards patrolling and we could not see any active of any kind of the out side of the buildings.

I hand singled for everyone to split up and scout the area. Tank and I stayed where we were and the others each headed off. I watched as Ram and Hal climbed up a latter on the side of one of the dark buildings. From there Ram would be able to give us cover and be able to see inside of the warehouse. Now all we had to do was to wait for the guys recon reports to come in.

RamPOV

Hal and I silently climbed the latter to the roof of one of the warehouse across from the lit up warehouse. That warehouse had windows along the top and I was hoping that I would be able to see what was going on, on the inside. Once we reached the top we got onto are stomachs and crawled to the edge of the roof. I took my sniper rifle and looked through the site and into the warehouse.

I was shocked at what I saw, Lester and Steph were hanging from the ceiling by there wrist. Lester had no shirt on and I could see dried blood on him, Steph was next to him and it looked like she was wearing his shirt. With her hands tied above her the shirt only came to the very top of her thighs and from what I could tell it didn't look like she had anything else on. I felt my blood boil, some one was going to pay for the harm that they caused them, that they caused her.

"Shit." I said barely in a whisper.

"Report!" I heard the boss bark out.

"Sir I have my sight set on the subjects. They both appear to be unconscious they are tied up by their wrist hanging from the roof. Wait it appears that Steph maybe waking up."

I watched as her head rolled from side to side and her eyes fluttered opened. I saw the shock registered across her face and watched as she tired to pull herself free. That wasn't very smart seeing as how they were three stories up. Her head turned and she looked at Les, I could tell she was talking to him and trying to get him to wake up. When that didn't work I watched her swing her leg out and kick him. I tired not to laugh out, but it came out a snort.

"Ram." Ranger growled.

"Sir, Steph is awake and tried to get herself free, when she noticed how high up she was stopped that and tired to get Lester to wake, when calling him didn't work she kicked him."

"Leave it to Steph." I heard Tank say.

I had to agree with him. I watched Lester open his eyes and taking in his surrounding and I could tell that he swore. I was good at reading lips and fallowed their conversation with out a problem.

Les are you okay?

Fine. Did you have to kick me?

I tried to call you but you didn't answer me.

What's happening?

I don't know I just woke up. But Les, I think that Ranger is near.

What do you man how can you tell?

I don't know I can feel it.

"Ahh, boss?"

"What is it?"

"She knows that you are here."

"What?"

"I was reading their lips and she just told Lester that you were somewhere near."

"Let us know what else they are saying." I adjusted myself and focused back on them.

Les! I could tell she dropped her voice and her lips were barely moving. I just saw movement on the roof across from us.

How the hell did she spot me?

LPOV

I scanned the roof across from us, trying to see what Step had. I was about to brush it off when I saw it two, barely there but it looked like some one adjusting a scope.

"I see it." I whispered to her.

"Do you think it could be one of ours?"

"Your spidey senses are telling you Ric is near right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if that is true, then I would guess that is Ram."

"Wait…" she stopped as if she was trying to think.

"What is it?"

"I remember that Ram told me once that he was able to read lips, I think that we may be able to tell him who has us."

And I think that she may be right. Steph was just full of surprises lately, something to think about once this mess as all over with. I watched as she mouth over and over Tobias Zacarias.

RamPOV

Holy shit, Steph is a bloody geniuses. I told her once months ago that I knew how to read lips and she just brushed it off. Now she and Les had some how figured out that it was me on the roof and they were trying to pass a message to me.

"Ranger, I have good news for you and you are going to love it."

"What is it."

"Somehow Steph and Lester figured out that we are here, and that I am watching them. Shit I don't know how she did it, but now she is passing a message to me."

"What is she telling you?"

"She keeps saying the same name over and over again Tobias Zacarias."

"Shit." I heard from Ranger, Tank, and Bobby all at the same time.

That can't be good, Ranger never swears. If I had to guess I would say that the shit was about to hit the fan.

Sorry again that it took so long to post guys. But I hope that you enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

_Not mine, still JE. Sorry for not updating in like for ever but I have been having some health problems. I am doing much better now and I hope to up date more often. Also thank you to all that reviewed, I have got so many that I am unable to reply to them all_

**What Now?**

RPOV

Rodriguez was bad enough, but I never expected to come across Tobias Zacarias again and to have my Babe involved in it. It explains why Rodriquez was able to do all that he has and where he was getting the money to do it. This was not about Rodriquez getting to Steph, it was about Zacarias getting back at me. All that is going to have to wait, right now the most important thing was getting Babe out of there.

"Ram what else can you see?"

"I only see six men inside the building, four on the floor and two on the cat walk on the second level. There could be more, but they are out of my sight."

"How many will you be able to take out?"

"I have a clean shots on three, and one that is compromised."

"Hal come down and get in position to enter, Ram on my word take out as many as you can safely. Everyone get ready to go on my word."

Tank and I moved to the front of the building, I saw Hal moving across the tarmac to the side entrance.

"Team one go."

"Team two go."

"Team three go."

"Sniper one go."

"Sniper one go, all teams go."

Tank ripped open the door and we ran in. There were two men right in front of us Tank and I each shot them dead. I watched as the two men on the catwalk were taken out by Ram, as well as two others that Cal and Vince took out.

We slowly walked the warehouse, opening any door we came too and checking the rooms, I didn't want any surprise at this point. As Tank and I made it to the main from of the warehouse I looked up to see Steph and Les hanging, from where I was standing I could also tell that Steph had no underwear on. I had to fight to stay focus as I started to see red. Zacarias would pay for all this.

"Report."

"Clear." I heard from all the teams. I slowly walked the room something was off this was all too easy.

"Ranger!" I heard Steph called down to me. I looked up at her and gave her a 200 watt smile, and brought I finger up to my lips, tell her to stay quite. She nodded her head and smiled back.

I continued to check the dead, there were two people I was looking for, and so far I had not found either.

"Has anyone found Rodriguez body?"

"Negative Ric, I also haven't see any sign of Zacarias yet either." Bobby told me.

"Hal, get Les and Steph down from their now. Cal, Vince, and Ram provide cover if need. Everyone search the rest of the warehouse to see if we can turn anyone else up."

Just as we were about to split up I heard a sick twisted laugh coming over a speaker system.

"Now Ranger I wouldn't do that if I was you." Zacarias said. "If you leave now you will miss all of the fun."

Out of nowhere I heard Steph let out a blood-curdling scream. I snapped my head up to look at her. Her head was whipped back in pain and she continued to scream. As quickly as she started she stopped, her head fell forward and I could see her breathing heavy.

"Steph!" Lester called out to her.

"Did I forget to mention that Ms. Plum is hooked up 1000 vault of electricity? Hmm…it must of slipped my mind. Oh and just in case you are thinking about getting her down, I would think twice about it, you see I have her hooked up to a quick release device, with the push of one button Ms. Plum will fall to her death. You can do as you wish with Santos, I have no use for him."

"Come out and face me Zacarias!" I was quickly losing control of my temper, something that does not happen very often. I just could not stand what he was doing to my Babe.

"Now where is the fun in that Ranger? I was going to make you and your men watch as Rodriguez slowly raped her. But that bitch had to go and kill him changing all my plans. Now I will just have to have the pleasure of watching your faces as I slowly electrocute her."

What he had said last had caught my attention. I slowly scanned the room with my eyes and found what I was looking for, I don't know how I had missed them before. There were cameras all over the room, which meant that in order for him to work the electric binding on her he had to be close by. I dropped my voice low, in hopes that he would not hear what I was saying.

"Ram, have you been able to hear what is happening?"

"Yes."

I want you to scout that area he has to be some where near by. Find him and take him out."

"Understood."

I hear Steph start to scream again. I look up and looked eyes with her, and become shocked to watch as she clamps her mouth shut and fights to put her blank face on. How, how could she do it? She was not trained like the rest of us to hind her emotion and pain, yet here she was doing it. It made me proud of her, to see her trying to fight against the pain.

"Now Ranger why don't you share what you were saying with rest of us?" He said as he laughed again.

"Hey dumb ass." I heard Steph yell and I watched helplessly, as she was shocked again.

SPOV

The pain was unbelievable when the first jolt of electricity race through my body, I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I had never felt such pain before, when it finally stopped I felt like my chest was on fire and I was breathing heave. I didn't even try to move, I just hung there and listen to the ass talk.

I had to find away to get out of this; I didn't want this mad man using me against the guys. The problem was that I was about forty feet up in the air. I don't think I would die if I fell from this height, come to think of it I am pretty sure I have fall that far before off of a rusty fire escape, but it would hurt like all bloody hell.

I wasn't really paying attention to what this guy was saying, until he said something about a quick release being on me. Hmm…maybe I could use that to get out of this. I slow looked up and sure enough there was a quick release pin attached to what I could only guess at being the device that would pull it out. Now its times like this that I am happy that I watch way to much TV. Thanks to my favorite TV show, **Myth Busters**, I knew how this type of thing worked, pull pin out you fall, easy.

I looked back down to the ground and saw that Ranger, Tank and Vince were all below me. God Ranger was going to kill me for doing this. Out of nowhere I felt a second jolt and I screamed once more. I clamped my mouth shoot and bit my tongue to stop from screaming more, my eyes had locked on with Ranger, as a tired to put my blank face on, now was not the time to risk Rangers ESP.

I heard the voice talking to Ranger once more, and knew for a fact that I was tired of this game, and I was going to end it now, I would not be used against my friends.

"Hey dumb ass." I called out to him. I felt I third quick jolt hit me.

"Ms. Plum you continue to amaze me. First you kill that moron Rodriguez, and now you are yelling at the one person that hold your life in his hands. Now shut up and do not interrupt again."

I could not help it I started to laugh at him. I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my face. I looked down to see everyone staring at me in shock that's when Zacarias spoke to me again.

"Can I ask you what you find so funny Ms. Plum?"

"You."

"Steph knock if off this guys going to kill you." I heard Les say from next to me, I just didn't pay attention to him.

"And why is it you find me so funny? Do you not think I will kill you?"

"No, I know for a fact that you will kill me, but I find it funny that with all of your planning on this, on how you were going to torture the guys there is one thing you forgot."

"And what would that be?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Me." I told him, and with that I used the every bit of strength I had left and kicked my leg up over my head to kick the pin out. My toes made contact with it and I started to fall to the ground, hearing all the guys yelling out for me.

"I won't be used against them!" Was the last thing I remember saying before the world went black.

_More to come soon!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks again for all the great reviews, sorry to have left you guys hanging the last chapter here is 19 I hope you like it!_

_Not mine, still JE._

**What Now?**

**RamPOV**

From my position on the roof I scanned the area around the warehouse in more detail. There were numerous different building in the surrounding area and anyone of them could hold the man that I was looking for. As I scanned the different buildings no one of them jumped out at me, I was about to give up looking at them from up here when something caught my.

On the tarmac about a quarter of a mile away from my location there was a van that had just had a small amount of light coming from it. I was taking a chance but that had to be it. I made my way back to the latter and got off of the roof. I made my way across the tarmac sticking to the shadows trying to keep from being seen.

Just as I was about half ways there I heard Steph scream a third time. I could not hear what she was saying, to Zacarias but I did hear as I heard every single one of the guys scream out her name. I kicked into high gear and ran the rest of the way to the van. When I was almost five hundred feet away some of Zacharias's men came out from the other side of the truck with their guns blazing. I jumped behind a small car that was parked to my right and started to returning fire.

I was keeping focused on the men shooting at me, but then the side door on the van slowly opened and the man I was looking for was standing their. I didn't even thing I stood took aim and fired. I watched as his hand went to this chest my single shot had hit its mark dead center in his chest. He slowly fell backwards into the van, I didn't want to take any chance of him being alive, so I took aim at the gas tack and fired the whole van went up in a ball of fire. Now I knew that he and any of his men close to the van were dead.

That was not the way he deserved to die, it should have been a slow painful death, but I didn't have time for that right now, I still had the rest of what was left of his men firing at me.

"Ranger Zacarias has been taken out."

RPOV

It seemed as if time had stopped and everything was moving very slow. I watched as she swung her foot up and kicked out the pin that was holding her up. How? Why? Why would she do it? As she fell I got my answer.

"I won't be used against them!"

"Steph!" I heard everyone scream me included.

I watched as she fell to the floor, just as she was about ten feet of the floor Tank dropped his weapon and jumped under her, trying to catch her. He was able to get his arms around her and slow her fall, but he caught her at a weird angle and started to fall with her. As they both landed on the floor I heard a god awful crack. I ran over to where Tank was now sitting, holding Steph in his arms.

"Tank is she okay?" I could not believe it, she would give herself up so Zacarias could not use her against us.

"She is out cold Ric, I tired to stop her from hitting the floor but I think her head may have."

Just then I heard gun fire coming from out side and an explosion. It was quite for a moment and then the gun fire started back up again.

"Ranger Zacarias has been taken out." I heard Ram say.

I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding, "How many men are there?" Just then I heard the gun fire stop, "Ram report."

"Ranger all know gunmen are taken care of. We are clear."

"Vince, Woody, head back and get the SUVs', I was to get Steph out of here now. Ram cover us and make sure we get no more surprises."

They both ran off into the night, and I got a rodger from Ram. I looked around and saw Cal lowering Lester to the floor and Bobby was at Babe's sided checking her over. The moment Lester was on the floor he was at her side.

"Les what happened to her?" Bobby asked.

He knelt down next to her, "Let me tell you guys, she is stronger and braver then all of us put together. I'm not going into detail now, but she took Rodriguez and a second guard out on her own. She saved herself Ric from a fate that could have been much, much worse."

"And to think that the General wanted us to bring Rodriguez back alive." Tank said.

"No I am pretty sure that he said that he didn't want any of us killing him, he never said anything about Steph." Bobby told him.

"Bobby is she okay?"

"There is no bleeding that I can see, but it sounded like she hit her had pretty hard, I want to get her to a hospital ASAP for a MRI."

"Lester I want to know now what happen, not later now."

I could see Les fighting with him self, "Ric, it wasn't good I really lost it at one point. I don't know how she kept it together to be able to get us out of their." We all gave him confused looks, "That's right if it had not been for her who knows what would of happen. It was her that picked the hand cuff locks, and her that kept her cool while he…" I watched the muscles in his face tighten he was angry, "while he violated her."

I saw red, "He raped her!?!" I looked at Bobby and Tank and saw the same looks.

"He tired too." His top lip curled up, this was hard for him to tell. "I was tied up with a gun to my head while Rodriguez finger fucked her." Les spat out "God I wanted to ripe his head off and the thing that made it worse was that she did not fight back she let him do it."

My jaw hit the floor I could not believe what he was saying, why would she have just let him do something like that. Was she drugged and Les just didn't know it? Or was there something that he was just not telling us.

"I must have heard you wrong, she didn't fight him?"

"No, she got him to lower his guard and then she pulled the gun from his back and shot him point blank and then got the guard that had me between the eyes."

Before any of had a chance to respond Raw was coming over the com. System.

"Vince and Woody are back with the SUV's."

"Ram meet us at the SUVs'. Tank you keep hold of Steph for now, everyone else lets move it."

We ran flat out for the SUVs' we didn't know if there were still any hostiles in the area and for one I didn't want to risk it. Once we got to them Tank jumped right into the back never letting go of Steph. I left Woody behind the wheel and got in the passage seat ready to proved cover if it was needed. Bobby and Lester were both in back with Tank. The others were in the SUV with Vince.

Woody gunned it and we took off into the night racing for the closest hospital. The whole time I kept thinking, _Please God let her be okay._

_Okay guys let me know what you think! And as always thanks for reviewing!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_On no the end is here!!! Well I hope that you have like my story, this is the last chapter. As always thank you for reviewing._

_Not mine they all belong to JE._

**What Now?**

SPOV

I heard a beep…beep…beep, and I slowly opened my eyes. I knew that sound and I hated it. It could mean only one thing. I looked out at the world with my eyes half close, white walls, white sheets; yup sure enough I was in a hospital. Damn. I hate the hospital. I slow turned my head do the right to find Ranger sitting in the chair next to my bed. He had my hand and had his head resting on the side of my bed.

I slowly drew circles on his hand with my thumb. I felt his hand tighten around mine and then his head popped up.

"Babe?" he was up on his feet and looking into my eyes.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" I tired to answer him but start to cough. Ranger reached to the table next to him and poured a glass of water for me. "Here Babe drink some of this, slowly." He held the cup up to my lips and started to take small sips. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. How long have I've been out for?" I watch as a muscle in his jaw started to work, something told me that Ric was not happy. Whoa, since when do I call him Ric??? I have been spend way to much time with the guys. Oh wait he is still talking to me. "Sorry what was that Ranger?"

"Two days."

Before I was able to ask him anything else Bobby, Tank, and Lester walked into my room. I was so happy to see Lester, I had no clue what happen after I fell.

"Les!!! Your okay!"

"Yeah Beautiful I am."

"What happened how did you get down?" I watched as all four guys' faces became serious.

"Some of us waited to be lowered down, unlike certain people in this room."

I gave them a sheepish grin, "It seemed like the best plan at the time." I told them. "Next time you four come up with a plan."

"There won't be a next time!" All four of them said at once.

"Whoa, calm down guys it was a joke."

"Sorry Steph we are all just a little on edge because the doctor had told us that should have woken up that first night, but you didn't." Bobby told me.

"Oh." Tactful I know, but I didn't know what else to say. Just then a doctor walked in with a train of what I could only guess to be med students behind him.

"Ah, Ms. Plum your awake, how are you feeling today?"

Before I had a chance to answer Tank was on his feet and toe to toe with the doctor. "I believe we made in clear that the med student were to be left out of this room."

The doctor turned pal, turned on his heels and was gone as quickly as he had come. "Aww, Tank I was going to try and get him to let me go, but you scared him away." That got a chuckle out of the big guy.

"Steph that was not one of your doctors, no doctors besides your own is going to come into this room." Just then a man walked into the room, "This is your doctor." Ranger said.

He came in and asked me all types of questions, listen to my heart, looked into my eyes, the whole nine yards. After promising that I would stay with someone for the next week the Doctor agreed to let me go home that afternoon. I was beyond happy, I really hate the hospital.

All the guys stayed with me until I was let out, I tired to tell them to go home and some rest, but they would not hear of it. So they spent their time preventing me from going insane. I was beyond happy when the nurse pushed that wheel chair into my room. Now normal I am one to fight to walk, but I just wanted to get out of there.

It was Lester that pushed me out side to a waiting SUV. Bobby walked around and go in the back on one side. Lester set me down in the middle then got in next to me. Ranger was driving and Tank was riding shot gun. I could not help but laugh.

"What so funny Beautiful?"

"Can you believe in has only been a few weeks since the last time we all sat like this?"

"Not really, it seems like only yesterday."

"Babe?"

"Yeah Ranger?"

"Where were you planning on staying the next few days, the doctor said you had to say with some one."

All eyes were on me in the car, "Well I was hoping that if it was okay, I would stay with you for a little while."

"Sounds good to me Babe."

I looked around the SUV, and I could see the small smirks on all the guys faces, they were all relaxed. Hmmm… maybe I could convince the boys to take some time off, that have been a lot lately, mostly for me too. I would think about that later.

I leaned over and put my head on Les, "What's up Beautiful?"

"I was just wondering what now?"

The End???

_Okay so that is the end for now, but I have a different story planned out that picks up where this one left off, let me know what you guys think, and thank you all for reading, Liz._


End file.
